The Guardian to the Mark
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: Somehow Eloise had to be caught in the middle of things. Now she was caught in the biggest situations of all: Her love for Robert Fischer and the plan to incept his mind, but then there is Eames who wishes to incept her heart. Who will she choose?
1. This line of work

I felt eyes on me as I moved swiftly around the office. I had been too scared to lock eyes with the mysterious man that was watching me ever so intently. Ever since I had been working for the Fischer's I had never seen him. I was too focused to even notice new employees because my life revolves around both Fischer men. Especially now that Maurice Fischer was on his death bed, but still too stubborn to back down from running his company. Then there was his son, Robert, who, given the present circumstances, seemed to be in need of someone to talk to. That someone was me.

The truth was practically written all over my face when I would gaze into those penetrating blue eyes. At times I was not sure as to what he felt for me. As of lately, I was only a loyal girl who worked as their personal assistant and that was the extent of our relationship.

The man that continued to watch me sat in the far corner of the room with a portfolio in hand. I decided to continue to ignore him as I simply settled on the task at hand.

I arranged some portfolios while Mr. Browning was on a tangent that held everyone's attention. Every employee of Fischer Morrow was eager to do anything that would please Browning because as Maurice Fischer slipped further away each hour, Browning grew more powerful. I watched helplessly as Robert, in his state of detachment, let Browning do whatever he wished.

I waited for Browning to step into the office, which had been transformed into a room filled with hospital equipment. I detested going into that room. It was as if you were stepping into Death's home and one always felt the sudden sense of despair clinging to the walls. I did not quite understand why Robert spent most of his time in there. It was no lie that he was not on the best of terms with his father, but I knew he was trying to find a way to make amends that he was trying to prove his father wrong about him being a disappointment. I held feelings for Robert. By the way that would sometimes look at me I had figured he knew about those feelings.

Before I was able to shut the door, a crashing blow echoed around the room. I flinched as I turned to see Robert picking up the picture of him and his father when he was younger. I recognized that picture because Robert had asked me to frame it a couple of days ago.

I quickly set the portfolios on the table and walked over to Robert before Browning approached him. "Let me take that." I gently took the broken frame from his hands as he looked at me. I glanced up at him and gave him a small smile to assure him it was fine. "Those files need your signature." I nodded my head to the direction of the portfolios so he would know which files I was talking about.

He nodded. "Thank you Eloise."

Before I was able to say anything else to him, Browning came over to us. He examined the picture before I moved away. He smirked at it and patted Robert's shoulder. "That is a very nice picture."

"I put it there a couple of days ago." Robert replied as he continued to stare at it.

"I will replace the frame." I whispered and moved myself away from them. By the time I reached the door they were already in deep discussion. My heart sank a little as I watched Robert's handsome face stare out the windows searching for some type of answer.

* * *

Ever since Maurice's health had worsened, I had to stay at the Fischer's much longer. I didn't particularly mind the longer hours, but I was exhausted by the time I was able to leave. I wrapped my coat tighter around myself as I rounded the corner to the nearest open bar.

My mind had drifted to Robert had remained away from his father's side almost the entire day. I felt bad for him because I could tell he was trying very hard. He so badly wanted his father's approval and I could not blame him for that.

I entered the dim lit bar with the intention of putting Robert to the back of mind for tonight.

Only a few people were there in the intimate setting as I headed straight toward the bar stool. I set my purse down and silenced my Blackberry.

"What can I get you?" The bar tender asked me. He sounded just as exhausted as I was.

"Gin and tonic, please." I replied in the same exhausted tone as I shrugged off my coat. He left before I had the chance to look up at him.

I looked around once more and my gaze landed right on the gentleman sitting one stool away from me. To my discomfort he was starring right at me as he sipped his whiskey. I sighed and ran my hand through my auburn hair. I quickly shifted my eyes to the bar tender who came back with my drink.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks." I muttered. I took one big swig as I noticed from the corner of my eye the man approach me.

"Rough day?"

I set the glass down. "You have no idea."

"I think I do." He replied as he took another drink. The man didn't sound as dead as I was, but there was something about his tone that seemed as if he knew what I was going through. His voice was a strange comfort.

"Excuse me?" I looked over at the man. His green eyes seemed as if they were looking right through me. He gave off the impression that he knew everything about me. I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Cobb." He extended his hand to me.

"That doesn't answer my question." I pointed out. His hand had remained outstretched to me.

"You work for the Fischer's right?" He put his hand down. I nodded slowly as I still tried to figure out where I must have met this man before. "Eloise Harlo, the personal assistant to both Fischer men?"

I shook my head in shock and confusion. "How do you-?"

He held his hand up. "You use to be enlisted in the line of work of which, I am now in."

My simple world I had constructed for myself two years ago seemed to crash down around me. He was one of them. I should have known. "That life is dead to me now." I said bitterly. I had no desire to relive that life because it held too many painful memories, that I didn't even want to think of at the present moment.

"Why?" The man, Cobb, seemed very curious.

"Personal reasons."

"That is hardly an answer."

"And it is hardly your business Mr. Cobb." I hissed.

Cobb put his arms up in defense. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. But I suggest you hear what I have to say."

I laughed bitterly. "Anything you have to say about that line of work, my answer will be no."

"Even if it has to do with Robert Fischer?"

My brown eyes turned sharply to him. "What do you mean?" I felt my heart drop in fear and my hands trembled as I took another swig of my liquor.

"We need to get into his mind and plant an idea into his mind." He said it bluntly as if it was nothing. He examined me as I tried to process this. "We need to perform Inception." I could not let this happen without knowing what it was.

"What idea?" I questioned.

"To destroy his father's empire." Cobb replied as he signaled the waiter for another drink.

"You're insane. There is no way I will let you do that. Robert is about to inherit that empire." I was now growing angry as to what he had informed me about. The urge to slap him was slowly growing as my hand moved further away from the glass.

Cobb said nothing as the bartender set two drinks in front of us. He took one swig from his own as he pushed the other glass to me. I glanced at it then at him. "Listen, I know you are his guardian still. You say you're finished with this type of work, but I know for a fact that you're not. I know about your sick grandmother, Eloise. You need this handsome share that Saito is offering." My heart began to thump unevenly.

"You are so sure of yourself." I said as I took the drink into my hands.

"With this job, this last job, yes I am." Cobb replied. He was determined to get me and I was certainly aware of that by his tone that seemed subtly desperate.

I looked up at him. "I tried to ignore that man, but I couldn't deny he was one of you." I thought of the man who was sitting in the office earlier.

"Eames? Yeah, that was him. He watching all of you." Cobb replied as if it was something practical. For him it was. Even though I had not known the man in the office, I had a feeling in the back of my mind that he was in this line of work. Browning does not do business with just anybody. This Mr. Eames must have acquired some outstanding references. "Eloise, we need you." As of last resolve Cobb decided to plead.

I glanced at the drink in my hands once again, I knew the time would come when I would have to protect Robert, but I never thought I would be by helping these people.


	2. Sense of reality

It was inevitable for me to accept. I felt obligated to accept because it involved my mark, in which case there was no going back now. Cobb and his team needed me and I was responsible to make sure that nothing horrible would happen to Robert. After all, I was his guardian. Cobb assured me that it was a very simple idea and that it would be done as quickly as possible. I had informed him about the usual ten hour flight to Los Angeles, but he told me that he already had that covered.

I rummaged through my purse for my keys. I was in dire need of a good night's rest after the turn of events today. I had never imagined I would have to enroll in this type of work again. I didn't want to perform extraction anymore, so I instructed to lay low as a personal assistant to the Fischer's. I had come to them about two years ago and ever since then I had grown accustomed to that subtle life and I wanted to remain that way. I was feeling very weary about this because I had no idea what I was getting into. Of course I knew what they wanted to do, but the results of it are what worried me more.

As I came into my small, dark apartment I felt a presence. Before I flicked on the light, I remained by the doorway and listened. Something shifted in the darkness. I tried to keep myself steady, but it had been a while sense I used my sharp reflexes. It was imperative for a guardian to have sharp reflexes.

Whatever it was it shifted once again. I counted to five in my head and quickly flicked on the lights. It was empty. My reflexes were certainly off. I mentally kicked myself for feeling so paranoid for nothing.

I sighed as I closed the door and set my keys on the hook. I placed my purse and coat on the rack by the other side of the door. I had to admit I was what one would call a neat freak with everything. All my things were either neatly placed, labeled, or stored. I guess it enlightened my sense of reality and consistency.

The shift happened once more while I flipped through my mail. I gasped and stepped back. My back hit the wall as my heart beat invaded my ears. I was irritated that my reflexes were completely off. I looked up and saw the man that had watched me so intently earlier today. The man Cobb had identified as Eames, I believed.

"Lovely flat you have." He took the liberty of sitting himself down on one of the brown armchairs.

I remained silent and cautious as I set the mail down on the coffee table. "How did you get in here?"

"Skills I have acquired through time." He replied nonchalantly.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the chair across from him. "Listen- Eames is it?" He nodded. " Cobb came to me and informed me about everything. In other words, I accepted." I informed him so he can leave me be.

"Great, glad to have you as a part of our team darling." He settled himself more comfortably as he didn't quite take the hint.

"Which also means that you don't have to be lounging around the office anymore." I wasn't entirely too comfortable with having one of them around. I needed some time to breath and mentally prepare myself for what was to come.

Eames let an echo of laughter fill the small living room. It sounded so rich and velvet like as it bounced off my light teal colored walls. His laugh had the affect of sending tingles down my spine. I shook my head and looked at him more defiantly now.

"Oh, I'm sorry I cannot do that, you see I must stay and continue to observe Mr. Fischer and Mr. Browning." Eames replied. "At least for one more day, then we won't see each other until we are in that first class cabin."

"Why would you need to observe them?" I ignored his last coy remark.

Eames shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. "In one of the levels I will shape shift into Browning." His green eyes darted to me. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly. This was most certainly not going to be simple. "Is there a problem?"

"This doesn't sound so simple at all now." I confessed.

"Well of course it won't be bloody simple. What made you think that?"

I gulped. "I guess to convince myself to accept…" I let voice trail off because I had no other excuse.

"You did a fine job with that." Eames pointed out.

We remained silent as he continued to observe me. I felt very uneasy as I tried to come to terms with what Cobb had informed me. He made it seem simple, but Eames had just confirmed otherwise. I shut my eyes for a moment and remembered who I was doing this for. My grandmother and Robert.

"Eloise? Are you alright?" Eames rich voice brought me back.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm fine, why did you come here?"

He looked around the apartment and stood from the chair. "Honestly, no reason." Eames began to make his way to the door. "Well, actually you are a reason. I simply wished to get to know the new team member." He smirked as he opened the door.

I turned around and glared at him. " I am not a part of the team."

"If you say so, love!" Eames waved as he shut the door.

As much as I hated to admit, he was most certainly right.

* * *

The next day I could not even look Robert in the eyes. I felt as if I was betraying him. I didn't want to do this but I felt like I had no other choice. Eames, who was back in his corner, was not helping the situation at all.

As I headed into the other room, Eames smirked at me. I nodded frigidly and held on tightly to the new frame for the picture.

"Mr. Fischer do you have a moment?" I looked over to where Maurice was and he was soundly asleep. Robert turned to me and nodded. We headed into the next private room, which happened to be his own office. It was very old-fashioned but fit for the heir to the Fischer Empire. The walls were a dark cherry wood and the furnishings were that straight out of catalog.

"What can I help you with?" Robert seemed distracted as he spoke to me.

"I bought a new frame for that picture." I set the vintage frame down in front of him. It was a simple silver colored frame with intricate braided detail around the corners.

He half smiled as he looked at it. It made me feel warm inside: I knew he would appreciate it. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome. I felt really bad about what happened to the other one." I said as I retrieved the photograph from his desk and slid it into the frame.

"You shouldn't. It was not your fault, Eloise." Robert watched as I finished placing the photo inside the frame.

"I know, but still, this photo seems to mean a lot." I replied as I set the frame upright on his desk.

I sensed his blue eyes watch my every move. They watched me like Eames' eyes. "You know I have to say you have been a breath a fresh air for me."

My heart skipped a beat. "How so?" I tried to not sound so affected but I could not help as my voice trembled.

Robert gently grasped my arm. "By simply being there. You are one of the few people who truly understand what I am going through and you give me the space I need to think. I don't know how you do it Eloise." His icy blue eyes looked into mine as I felt my knees start to shake

I laughed nervously. "Well I am relieved to know that I am doing something right." I was caught off guard as Robert slowly leaned into me.

My breath caught as I took in his scent. It was a blend of Armani cologne and a hint of mint. "Mr. Fischer-"

"Robert, when it is me and you, call me Robert." He whispered into the nape of my neck.

I was shocked. Never in a million years had I believed he would ever acknowledge me in such a way, even though I had wished it at times. Either something was completely off and he needed someone to lean on or this was what he really felt about me. The latter decision I knew was just my wishful thinking.

Before I had chance for another thought, he took a step toward me and I reacted by stepping back. My heart raced as the back of my legs hit the edge of the desk. He took another step forward and this time I was trapped. Robert placed his hands on either side of my hips as his lips brushed lightly against mine. Hesitant and gentle at first. I was completely frozen in place. What was I suppose to do? Listen to what my body wanted to do and kiss back or listen to reason and logic and pull back. Before I made up my mind he pulled back ever so slightly. The quick kiss had been nothing more than a small peck. He leaned in again. This time as our lips met he was more confident in the kiss. I had wanted this moment to become reality and it has. He lightly ran his tongue across my upper lip and just as I was about to react a voice had pulled us out of my fantasy. "Robert!" We instantly froze. I sighed as my fantasy was abruptly interrupted. But I had to be level headed that this was just some fairy tale fantasy that would never come true and nothing more. Sadly, the difficulty of my job had just been carried to a higher level.

The voice echoed once more. It was Browning's. "Robert!" Robert let go of me and composed himself. I remained against the edge of the desk as he headed out of the office with one last glance at me.

* * *

_I glanced at myself in the huge gold framed mirror. It must have been extremely vain of me to admire myself in the mirror, but I wished to. It was another assurance to me of reality. My long auburn hair cascaded down my back as it complemented the emerald silk gown that wrapped around my curves perfectly. My slightly sun kissed skin glistened with the bright lighting of the chandelier above me. I closed my eyes as I felt a pair of strong arms envelop my waist. This was my assurance of reality and when his arms would wrap around my waist, I knew my world was true._

* * *

_****__**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you to those who reviewed and put my little story on their Favorite/Alert list! I honestly didn't think it would get this many hits! But thank you! It made my day and gives the motivation to continue! This story began forming in my head as I sat there and watched the movie! lol! This really great! Thank you :D **_

_**Amanda J: Thank you! This will most certainly be a love triangle! sorry for thanking you here, but I couldn't respond like I did with the others because for some reason I couldn't reply to your review. **_

_**Again, thank you! Hope you guys enjoyed this little update. Now off to work on my speech for class! Yikes! Please don't forget to review! **_


	3. The need to dream the past

_**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I finished my homework early and was able to write this up! I am just so inspired right now! :D So, here you go! Enjoy! **_

* * *

"I am coming with you." I said as I followed Eames outside the gates of the Fischer estate.

He turned and smirked knowingly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, love."

"Must you always make such remarks?" I scolded as I made my way to the passenger side of the sedan. I needed to go back with him because I wanted to dream. I never wished to relive that horrible moment two years ago, but I felt compelled to re-visit my past so I wouldn't trip over the same stone. It was vital that I analyze what I had done wrong in that last job. Considering that there would be no room for any mistakes in this one that involved inception.

"Yes." Eames simply replied as he opened the passenger door for me. "In you go."

He was a rake and a gentlemen at the same time. "Thank you." I slipped in and took a few deep breaths.

"So, why are you coming with me?" Eames questioned as he started the car. I knew it would be inevitable that he would eventually find out but until that time came, I was going to remain as evasive as possible.

"I need to dream." I replied as I stared out into the open road.

"What about?"

"You ask too many questions, Eames."

Eames turned to me. "And what do you expect when you, dear Eloise, are someone I cannot read."

"Why would you need to read me?" I looked at him and he smirked once more. I began to find his smirk very appealing. I _was_ not too fond of his rakish style though.

"Now look who is asking the questions." Eames accused as his eyes shifted back to the road as we zoomed past many buildings.

I was growing nervous with each passing second. I had not willing dreamt about that night two years ago. My recent dreams were of something I could not decipher. After Robert left me in the study this morning I had remembered snippets of said dream.

I could still feel the imprint of his lips pressed against mine. My heart sank as I desperately clung to the sensation that was beginning to fade away. So that I would not forget it, I played the moment over and over again. Our lips fit so perfectly together, or at least I thought so.

My thoughts of Robert were cut short when, the car came to a sudden stop. I looked out of the car then at Eames. We stopped at what appeared to be some type of warehouse.

"That was fast." I remarked as he took off his seatbelt.

Eames nodded. "Wait here, I need to go check something."

"Okay." My voice trembled slightly. His hand gently brushed my cheek to reassure me that everything was alright. At the touch of his hand I felt a strange surge of comfort run through my veins. Cool air replaced his warm hand as he got out of the car.

'_What was that all about?' _

I shook my head and waited patiently. A pinch of regret was what I felt because I had no idea if the rest of them were in there. Cobb had informed me there would be others as well to help perform Inception on Robert. It is difficult for me to wrap my mind around such a thing. I hated this

"Alright, all clear." Eames opened the door for me to step out. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I stepped out of the car. I didn't think Eames would care that he would show up with me in tow, even if the rest of the team was there.

"Would you have happened to get into some sort of trouble by bringing me here?" I asked as we made our way into the dim lit warehouse.

Eames shook his head. "No, Cobb knew you would probably want to do this before the mission."

"Oh." I really had no response to that, Cobb certainly knew how to read people and to him I was an open book. Eames led me to the back of the warehouse where I spotted a lawn chair and a silver briefcase placed on top of the desk.

"Are you ready?" Eames asked as I set my clutch down on the desk.

"Yes." I began to shake as I laid down on the chair.

"How long?" Eames opened the suitcase and took out the IV cords to attach to my arm.

"Five minutes. That should give me an hour, right?" I looked up at him, a bit relieved to see his green eyes glisten as he smirked once more.

"Yes Eloise, relax. I will be right here." Eames pushed the button and I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Fluorescent light was all that was visible to my brown eyes. Sweat streaked down my forehead as I struggled with the knot that held my small wrists. I heard distant yelling and groans of pain. But not as clearly as I wanted to because my heart beat was thumping rapidly in my ears. _The pain caused it to feel _as if it was going to burst out of my chest. Knots formed in my stomach as the distant groans of agony came closer. _

"_Don't tell them Eloise! Whatever you do, don't tell them!" My heart dropped as I heard Henry's voice. When we had first been informed of the job, Henry and I needed the money. Which was the only reason why we had accepted to extract information from a dangerous arms dealer from South America. Unfortunately they had kidnapped him and I. My terrified feelings had been proved right. Yet I was too stubborn and I failed at taking necessary precautions._

"_Shut the hell up!" I distinctively heard flesh and flesh come into contact. "Get the girl in here!" The man hollered for his goon to bring me into the other room. _

_I was picked up and hauled over a man's shoulder where I was taken into another room. Tears clouded my vision when I when I laid eyes _on _Henry who was tied up to a drain pipe. He winced in pain. Blood covered his face, while his clothes were tattered and torn. The man that was shouting orders swung the crow bar to Henry's ribs. _

"_Stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was thrown to the floor. "Stop please!"_

"_Not until you give us the information you extracted from Duvall." The man sneered and swung the crow bar once more to Henry's knee. Tears gushed out of my eyes as Henry cried out in excruciating pain. _

"_Eloise, look at me!" Henry yelled and I obliged. "Don't, Salvatore gave us what he promised. You cannot betray him!" Another groan of pain escaped his lips as he looked away from me so I wouldn't see._

"_But Henry-!" I protested._

"_No, Eloise!" _

_The man that was torturing Henry, kneeled before me and took my face into his big hands roughly. "You better tell me or I will blow his brains out." The man hissed while his dark brown eyes gave a deadly glare. My lips were tightly sealed and I threw away the key, I was keeping my mouth shut because Henry wanted me to. Though I was finding it extremely difficult to do so at the moment. _

_I decided to lie. "I wasn't able to fully get into his mind."_

_The man's hand made a hard contact with my cheek. "Don't you dare lie to me, bitch!"_

_Henry began to yell uncontrollably_,_ "Son of a bitch! Don't lay a hand on her. If you do one more time I will-" _

"_Or what? You can't do anything to me! She is the more skilled extractor and I know for a fact she has the information I need." The man barked back. _

"_She wasn't able to get it, time ran out." Henry said as the man made his way back to him with_ _a gun at the ready._

"_Bull shit! One of my men went undercover with your team and said she was able to extract the information successfully." _

"_Well they informed you wrong!" I spat out angrily. "Duvall was trained to protect himself from extractors and that was something we failed to know about. I had to leave."_

_The man growled in frustration. "Fine, so that's how it's going to be." His gun pressed right up against the side of Henry's head_.

"_Eloise please look away." Henry's voice was hoarse as his sweet hazel eyes gave me a pleading look. _

_Next thing I knew, I was ducking for cover as bullets came flying from outside. Everyone around me dropped dead, including the man who had the gun pointed at Henry. As that man was shot, the trigger from his gun went off and the bullet followed through Henry's head. _

_I could not even make my way over to Henry's body as I was being dragged out of the room. My vision was blurred due to the sudden rush of tears and I was unable to see who it was that was pulling me out. I felt completely defeated because there was nothing left to do. Henry was now dead and I had failed this mission. The only thing left to do now was accept the consequences that were sure to come. _

_He had attempted to protect me and in return I had failed to protect my brother._

* * *

Eames dropped his book, startled, as Eloise's eyes flew open and she let out a heart wrenching sob. He removed the IV cords from her arm as he gathered her into his arms. She frantically wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Chills ran up his spine as her sobs grew louder and with no intention of ending. He continued to cradle her in his arms and hold her tightly to him as well.

"It was my fault." She sobbed as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Shh…Eloise it's fine." Eames tried to calm her, but he knew she was far from being calm.' _What on earth was her dream about to cause to have such breakdown?' _Eloise still remained unreadable to him while he continued to hold her closely.


	4. Logic or Heart?

After a few minutes of sobbing, I managed to get a grip of myself. I had not gone under in quite some time. In all honesty I still was not comfortable with the thought that I would be helping a group of strangers perform inception. Even though I was no longer an extractor, I still felt quite weary. In order to help Cobb, Eames and the rest of the team, I had to break the barriers of protection in Robert's mind. The only type of guarantee they had given to me was their word. Once we went under I would have to trust them not to betray me.

I reached over for my clutch. My fingers glided over the flower crystal pin that adorned the corner of the black suede material as I retrieved my totem. Eames watched as I focused on the oval shaped vintage locket. The exquisite gold and white diamonds glistened in the fluorescent light which, hung right above us.

I half smiled as I cupped it in my hands. "I have not had the need for this in a while."

"How do you know?" Eames still looked at it curiously.

"I cannot open the locket in reality." I tried to open it and it didn't budge. "See?"

"Clever," Eames said as he looked up at me. "Does it ever open?"

"In my dreams." I traced my finger over the flower that was in the center of the locket.

"What does it contain?" Eames was truly interested in my totem.

"I do not know, I never get a chance to see the picture because every time I try to open it, I wake up," I replied glumly and placed it back in my clutch. My eyes glanced up toward the window as I slowly stood from the lawn chair. Time was long gone from my mind that the sun set was no longer visible. Instead darkness had crept up and dominated the night. It was time for me to head home. Browning had wanted me to come in to the office an hour earlier tomorrow. "I need to get home."

Eames seemed to come out of a trance. "I can take you home."

"It's fine, I can get a cab." I started pulling out my Blackberry.

Eames took my blackberry away and shook his head. "No, I brought you here. It is only right that I deliver you home."

I began to laugh at his word choice and how it made him sound like he came straight out of a Jane Austen novel.

"What on earth is so funny?"

"Nothing, I just feel the need to laugh to calm myself down," I lied and he believed me. However there was a possibility that he thought I was completely psychotic. I decided to tell him. "I just love how you said 'deliver me' as if you are courting me or something."

"Ah, then I amuse you." Eames led the way out of the warehouse and straight to the car. Before I could reach for the door he opened it. "Glad to see that I have some positive effect on you." He winked at me as he said that.

I agreed ,"guess you could say that." I could not help but tease. But I slightly scolded myself for doing so because my thoughts instantly went back to Robert and what had happened earlier this morning. I reminded myself that if he ever found out about what I was about to do the bond of trust, which I had worked so hard to create, would be shattered. The thought of it tore me apart. That brought a question into my head. "Will you be coming back tomorrow?"

"No," Eames simply stated as he had the sedan zooming past endless buildings. "My work there is done."

"What exactly where you doing?" I tried to fathom what his actually objective was. He did not take anything nor implant any device around the estate. At least as far as I knew, he did not.

"Observing and collecting information," Eames replied in a rather professional form. Of course! Eames's answer was not the one I was looking for. I already knew it was standard procedure for the forger to do that. Cobb had kindly explained the purpose of each and every one of them. I did appreciate it because I knew what I had to work with.

"I see, well it is only a matter of days." I cringed at the thought of the approaching date. It was the truth, Maurice was slipping further away with each hour that passed and it was very painful to watch.

* * *

I scrambled out of bed for the safety of my totem. I had that dream again. The one of me in front of the mirror and the strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist. I could not quite understand why this dream kept manifesting itself. I did not understand this fantasy at all but I had a feeling this dream had to do with either Robert or Eames. With all these theories roaming around in my mind I felt dazed and confused. I detested not having answers because it also brought a sense of restlessness to me.

I could not fathom my developing feelings for Eames. I barely even knew him and I had already become infatuated. His dashing debonair attitude held my curiosity, and deep down I yearned to know more about him. When he said that he could not read me made feel rare. I craved to know what the forger was all about.

Oh no, absolutely not! I should not be even thinking of such things when my focus had to remain on what was to come. I shook my head and dragged my attention back to my totem.

The locket-as expected-did not open. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and sunk back into my fluffy white sheets. I closed my eyes and Robert instantly invaded my mind. Robert Fischer was my heart's utter desire. His piercing blue eyes always had a tight grasp on me whenever I would gaze into them.

Then my thoughts began to drift to the possibilities of what would become of the small-yet tantalizing- kiss we shared. ' What will he say to me tomorrow? Apologize and admit that it was a mistake. What if it really was?' I winced at that thought. 'Just a mistake.' But what if by some small chance that mistake could be justified? 'What if he takes me back into his arms and kisses me once again? Then what do I do? He's my employer. I shouldn't get involved. But I-I... Why am I trying to justify this! " So many endless thoughts whisked past my already restless mind.

* * *

The next day I arrived to the Fischer estate earlier than expected. Upon entering the sprawling mansion I headed straight for Robert's study. The question and answers conversation I had with myself the night before led me to one solution. Today I was going to find out for myself what Robert had to say about the kiss. I was not about to allow this fester for days before we had that awkward "It didn't mean anything to me if it didn't mean anything to you" conversation. Thoughts of the kiss had been probing at my mind and I knew that Robert had to have thought about it at least once since it happened.

When I entered the study Robert was absent. As I waited for him I busied myself by setting aside more portfolios and organized the mess that consumed his desk, that the door had burst open.

I turned my attention from the mess I was organizing to him. The first thing I noticed was the bemused expression imprinted on his features. "Robert? Are you alright?" I had decided to oblige him on his request by addressing him by his first name while we were alone.

He walked past me and sunk down in the big leather chair. He gazed straight ahead at the wall. "My father is dead." Robert sounded so detached that it did not even seem that his mind was here.

I was at a loss of words. 'What am I supposed to ?' I doubted that anything at this point would comfort him. Over the past years he had hidden behind his father's shadow. Now, he appeared to be simply very much detached from his feelings. It would almost look as if he wanted to sigh in relief. "I'm... so sorry ,Robert."

Robert shook his head as he continued to stare at the wall. "Disappointment was his last word to me."

I began to grow uncomfortable from being in the room with him. Grief radiated off of him and began to suffocate the air in the room. What made it worse was how, despite the fact that he had attempted to hide whatever emotions had been gnawing away at his shell, evidently it had projected through his eyes. I walked over to the mini bar and poured him a strong drink.

I set the drink down in front of him and he practically dove for it. He took a swig and looked at me. Something was different about it, but it was the same look he had when he kissed me yesterday. The thought of leaving had crossed my mind but how would that have helped Robert. I swallowed a lump that developed in my throat and just stood there. Unsure of what to do next.

Robert stood up from the chair and stepped towards me. My stomach filled with butterflies. 'Quick make an excuse! Get out! 'logic had screamed at me . "Um. I need to g-" My words were cut off when Robert crashed his lips against mine in a frenzy. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer. I could not resist him. I fell right into his arms. In response I wrapped my arms around his neck and I began to kiss back. Lust was evident on both sides.

My mind was screaming at me. It was saying that he was only doing this because he was grieving and he wanted comfort. But my heart wanted so badly to believe otherwise.

Any possible damage had already been done. At that moment , I threw out the door.

* * *

_**A/N: I know its short! But don't worry next chapter will be longer! Thank you to all who reviewed and who placed this story on fave/alert. Makes me happy to know people are enjoying this creation. Please, I love to hear what you think, it helps and motivates! Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**3 Vintagegirl1912**_


	5. Assurances

Before I had the chance to let logic win over my heart, Robert pulled back. I stared at him as I waited for some type of declaration or rejection, but nothing ever came. He just stood there for a few minutes and said nothing. I slowly took a few steps back to give him space. Clearly he needed it far more than I did.

A loud ring filled the void and tension in the air between us. Robert dug into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Hello." His voice sounded more detached than ever. My eyes followed him as he slowly began to pace around the room and nod a few times. I didn't know what else I could say to him. At this point, I think, nothing would comfort him. "Right, okay, I will meet you there in an hour." Robert hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. His blue eyes glanced up at me.

"Is everything alright?" My voice trembled slightly. I felt the butterflies begin to emerge within the pit of my stomach.

Robert nodded. "My Uncle wants to speak with me and begin preparations for my father's funeral in Los Angeles."

I had a feeling Browning would waste no time on this. "Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered as my voice was still shaky.

"No, just arrange everything like you have done in the previous trips." Robert replied as he briskly walked out of the study. He seemed to have no intention of speaking about what just happened between us.

I remained in the same spot and felt the butterflies slip away as my heart sank. My feelings had become one big blur. I was now split in two. On one hand it made perfect sense not to take it to the next level because his father just died and another main reason was that he was my employer. Which made everything much more complicated and forbidden. A taboo. Then there was also the fact that I did not want to be used as just his comfort pillow and then be tossed aside as if nothing happened. In the end, the tension between us had caused us to pull away.

However, I could not deny myself the fact that I did want to take things a bit further. I wanted to know what he felt for me. The feelings I held for Robert were growing beyond my control and I despised myself for that.

My nerves relaxed a bit and the endless thoughts of what just happened created the impression of dying down. I sighed and picked up the phone from the desk to call my grandmother. We would be heading out to Los Angeles on Tuesday, which meant that the day to carry out the job was getting unbearably close. I selfishly wished that Maurice Fischer would have held on a bit longer. It would have been better for me to have had a chance to come to terms with what I was about to do.

"Hello?" Nana's soft voice sent a wave of comfort through my tense body.

"Nana it is me, Eloise," I replied as I heard 1960's music playing in the background. She was probably in the kitchen. "Baking something?"

"Oh sweetheart! You finally called! I have been worried sick!" She began to scold me as I sat down in Robert's chair. He had gone out with Browning to make preparations for the funeral. I insisted on going with him but he wanted me to take a break. Once in Los Angeles, I would be hard at work "Yes, I am baking a few pies for the church picnic on Sunday."

"Is it the annual picnic already?" I asked surprised. Nana always occupied herself with something ever since I left to work with the Fischer's. After Henry's death, she went on a spiritual journey and decided to get involved with the church. It made me content to know she was able to cope with the loss better than I have been able to. I was fortunate enough to have the opportunity to drop in on her when we would make those weekly trips to LA. With her around I no longer felt so alone.

"Yes, sweetheart. You just have been working too hard, which is why you never know what is going on." A clattering of pots and pans was heard in the background it seemed that her arthritis was not bothering her much as she resumed baking. Yet, I had no idea of how her heart condition was.

I smiled as I listened to her. "Well, I will be able to see you soon."

"I am glad to hear it. But, are you alright? You sound a little frail." I knew I would not be able to hide my emotions from her despite the fact that we were holding our conversation over the phone.

I sighed. "Maurice Fischer died earlier this morning. Robert is just lost and we are headed for Los Angeles on Tuesday."

"Oh my goodness, well at least the poor man is at peace now," Nana said in a sympathetic tone. "Give my condolences to Robert." She knew about Robert and my feelings for him. I tried not to tell her about it but being the wise woman she is, she figured it out when she had met him. It had been on one of the usual trips to Los Angeles. He had dropped me off at my grandmother's house before he headed off to a hotel. Robert had gotten out of the car to accompany me to the door. He was respectful to my grandmother. She had offered him something to eat, but he politely declined and all the while she was watching the interactions between him and I.

She instantly knew and I could not lie to her about it.

"I will." I replied as I stood and walked over to the large windows. A black sedan pulled up to the front of the estate. Four people stepped out of the car and I instantly recognized Eames and Dom. There were two other individuals, one male and one female, whom I had not yet become acquainted with.

"Eloise!" Nana raised her voice. She must have been trying to talk to me when I had become distracted by Dom and his team.

"Oh, sorry Nana. I am going to have to call you back."

"Alright, I love you Eloise. Be safe." Her voice went back to its normal sweet tone.

I took a breath and nodded. "I will and I love you too, bye Nana." I hung up and walked out of the study. I began to head over to the main foyer to great the "guests."

* * *

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, all of their eyes followed me.

"Are we alone?" Dom asked as he looked around the massive, yet elegant foyer.

I nodded slowly as my eyes shifted to Eames, who smirked at me ."Eames," I greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Eloise." He did not take his eyes off me as he moved about the room. Eames' eyes lingered on me and I am sure my simple black dress contributed to the way it accentuated my curves.

"It's so dark in here," The young female remarked as she too, was moving about the foyer in a studious manner. My eyes shifted to her and the other male. She was very pretty but had the aura of high intelligence. The male, on the other hand, had a cautious aura about him. He was handsome just like Dom and Eames.

Dom cleared his throat as he decided it was time to present these two individuals to me. "Eloise, this is Ariadne."

Ariadne turned to look at me. She studied me carefully as she walked over to me. It seemed as if she was trying to find answers on my face. She held out her hand to me. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Eloise Harlo." I shook her hand gently.

The male held out his hand as well after I pulled away from Ariadne. "So I finally get to meet the guardian, I'm Arthur."

I smirked a little. I had no idea some of them were eager to meet me. I thought I was just to be of minor use. "Well, here I am."

Dom looked at me. "Is there anything we should know about Fischer?"

I took a breath and thought for a few moments. The information that was given to me before I came to work for the Fischer's was rather straight forward. Robert had no mental illness. I just needed to protect his mind and know it well enough if an extractor came along. This time, I had to help the extractor perform inception. It was imperative to guide Cobb and the rest through Robert's mind. I accepted because of my grandmother and I knew for a fact, this would benefit Robert as well. Even though I was against Inception, my absolute faith was in Cobb.

"No, nothing at all. I am confident I will be able to guide you through it without any difficulty." I began to pace around the room. "Although, I do have a single request." They all looked at each other in surprise. Was I not allowed to request anything? After all I was going to guide them through my mark's subconscious. What the hell were they thinking? "I guess I was not allowed a request?"

"Is getting paid a shiny penny not enough?" Arthur blurted out loud. My brown eyes darted to him and glared. Cobb and Eames looked at him knowingly. He took it as a warning and backed off. "Sorry."

"We did not expect that you would be in need of anything." Cobb replied calmly.

"It is only one thing that I need done," I said innocently. It would be better if I retracted from my sour behavior. I was going to be stuck with them for a good amount of time and share dreams with them.

Eames shoved his hands into his pockets and waited patiently for my answer. "Well, then what is this one request?"

"Please inform your chemist that I will be in need of a much stronger sedative than all of you," I replied as I examined each and every one of their expressions. Confused but curious at the same time.

"What for?" Ariadne asked.

"It makes my reflexes stronger in case of any danger, " I said calmly.

Arthur nodded knowingly. "So, in other words, it's like steroids to you?"

"Well, no, not entirely, but I need the stronger dosage in case I need to protect our mark." As I explained I looked at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Cobb nod at my request. He should have known that I would have asked for a stronger sedative but I was content that he understood my need for the stronger dosage.

"Right, we will tell Yusuf." Cobb said to me.

Eames looked very weary. "What makes you think that giving you a stronger dosage is safe?" I should have known he was going to be a bit upset. Though, he had no right to be because it was _my_ decision.

My eyes met his. "Because it is a requirement for when a guardian goes into the field."

"I don't think it is a good idea, darling." He seemed to have ignored my answer.

I snapped at him this time. "Well you do not get to make that decision, do you?" The tension in the room was quickly rising.

Eames looked away and resumed to pace around the room. Cobb looked at me. He was examining me and I had a assumption as to why. Cobb was already having doubts about me. "Are you sure you can help pull this off? You will not back out last minute?" It really angered me that he didn't trust me. After all, it was Cobb who came to me and practically begged me for my help. '_This was completely unfair and ridiculous!' _Subtly I squeezed my hand into fist form on the side of my dress. I was wanted to punch something or someone.

My eyes narrowed at Dom. "No, I will not back out. I may be weary but , Cobb, you of all people should understand my reasons as to why."

Cobb nodded once more. "Yeah, I understand but I need to make sure that you understand that it will not benefit anyone if you are to get cold feet at the last minute."

"I know that and I will not allow that to happen" I walked past all of them to the door and held it open. " So not one of you have a single thing to worry about."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Cobb seemed to breathe in a sigh of relief. I nodded and watched as they exchanged words between themselves while they filed out to the sedan.

Eames stood by the staircase and signaled Cobb to wait outside for him. I watched curiously and a bit nervously as Eames made his way over to me. His eyes never left mine as he pulled me away from the door and slammed it shut. I gasped as he gently pushed me up against the wall with his much taller and well built frame.

"I hope you know what you are doing, love." His usual rich sultry voice was a growl.

I struggled as I tried to free myself but he blocked my every step. "Of course I do." I looked up at him in discontent. "What makes you that I, of all people, am not aware of my decisions?"

"The fact that you want a stronger dosage. That is a load of rubbish, shouldn't a guardian be properly trained?" Eames did not believe me. I could not understand as to why.

"Well, the rules have changed," I stated simply as I tried as I tried to hide my reactions from having his body so close to my own. It was awfully alluring to me.

He laughed this time. Chills were sent down my spine as his rich laugh bounced off the dark walls. "Don't play me for a fool, Eloise."

I was now frustrated. "I am getting that stronger dosage whether you like it or not. It is something I must do. Now, when you wish to be alone just say so, do not go using some petty excuse." My frustration allowed me to build up the strength to push him away from me. I was successful. As I began to walk away Eames caught hold of my arm and brought me close to him where our mouths were almost touching.

"I don't have a petty excuse now," He whispered against my face.

Before I could respond to that, his lips met mine. His kiss was undeniably passionate. Instantly I lost myself in his kiss and my response was immediate. A moan escaped my lips as his hands slid up and down my curves. My body pressed up against him as his lips moved to my neck. The sensation I felt as Eames kissed me was awfully pleasurable that it was almost sinful. As I closed my eyes again, Robert's face came into my mind. I let out one final gasp and pushed Eames away. Logical sense came over me that I slapped him.

"Do not ever do that again!" I yelled.

Eames looked half confused, yet he seemed accomplished. He placed his hand to his jaw and walked out of the door. As I watched him get into the car I could not help but feel flustered. My cheeks were burning up and I am sure that if I looked it the mirror then my face would have been a bright shade of red. After they drove off, I slammed the door and ran up stairs to calm myself down.

Now, more than ever, I was certain that the dream I had been having the past few days had something to do with Robert and Eames.


	6. Taking Control

I was not left alone with my thoughts for too long. Robert came back alone and he continued to be detached just as he was earlier this morning. I kind of wished to go under by myself and check his mind out before the others went in, but I did not want to go in by myself. I was too scared of going back in. I had no idea why I was assigned as a guardian after that tragic incident with Henry. The events of that terrible night haunted me and I was in no way stable enough to keep doing something like this. Yet, I had no choice because Robert was now involved and I needed to protect him. My decision to do this was not based on my job anymore, it was because I cared very deeply for him.

I knocked softly on his study door. "Robert, is there anything I can get you before I leave?"

He turned his attention away from the windows and looked at me. "No, but can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Yes, of course." I nodded and shut the door behind me. I knew he was going to mention the kiss. I had a gut feeling that he was not going to let this go by unnoticed, especially with the way I had responded. The tornado of butterflies cam back and started to swirl uncontrollably in the pit of my stomach. Robert set his drink down on the desk and looked up at me. "I want to apologize for the other day, I did not mean to take advantage of you like that."

I shook my head. "No, no it was my fault."

His handsome face contorted into confusion. "No, I believe it was entirely mine and it was a mistake."

I felt as if he plunged a knife into my chest. "Right, well there was no harm done." I could not let him know my true feelings yet because it would compromise everything.

As I looked at him, he seemed to have wanted to say something more but held his tongue. Robert flexed his jaw and picked his drink back up. He took one long sip and set the glass back down. He was trying to get at something, but I had a feeling _that something_ was holding him back. But what?

"Eloise, I want to thank you for everything." He decided to shift the conversation.

"I am just doing my job and you seemed in need to talk to someone," I said.

"You know, I really wish those words had not come out of his mouth." Robert ran a hand through his silky brown hair that I longed to touch. "This may sound cruel, but I wish he died with those words in his mouth."

"I understand, it is not the way you want to remember those last words from someone you loved. Trust me, I have been there." Robert's plight reminded me so much of Henry. For some reason, Henry has been lingering in my mind ever since I went under and back to that night.

His eyes were downcast, but shifted back up to me. "Really?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago." I replied. I did not want to go into detail about my personal life with him. Not right now at least.

"Was it your father too?" Robert seemed genuinely interested now. I never really mentioned much of my private life to him nor to anyone for that matter, though I was not ready to. Robert put aside his own issues and conveyed the impression to know about my own. My heart fluttered at the simple thought of that.

I shook my head. "It was my brother."

"Eloise, I'm sorry to hear that." He replied sincerely.

"It's okay, like I said it was a long time ago." I decided to busy myself with something. I went over and began to clean up all the files on the coffee table that was placed at the far corner of the room.

Robert shook his head. "Eloise, you don't have to do that." In a few long strides he was by my side retrieving the files from my hands. We stopped abruptly as our fingertips touched and it sent a wave of electricity through my veins. By the look in his eyes, I assumed that he felt it too.

_'No. I cannot keep doing this anymore. If I don't stop now then it will mess everything up.' _I could feel tears threaten my eyes and I only hoped that Robert had not noticed. _'I cannot let something as stupid as one-way feelings jeopardize the plans. For once in my life I'm keeping them locked away and under control !' _I began blinking in an attempt to keep the tears from escaping. "I have to go, but I will come by tomorrow and pack your bags for the trip."

I let go of the files and rushed out of the study before he could say anything. He must have been confused. I hated every minute of this. This was just something I did not wish to do! But if I didn't, then they would have gone in without me and god only knows what they would do without me supervising.

Either carry through with the plans or let the others go in unattended. Both options were dreadful. It was a decision of choosing the lesser of two evils. But, I was going to make sure I knew every nook and cranny of their plan. I had to go and talk to Ariadne to teach me the details and layouts of this.

Without hesitation, I retrieved my coat, purse, and keys. It was time I took control.

* * *

The lights were dim when I arrived. I prayed that Aridne would be the only person there. I was in no mood to see Eames at all, after his little tirade this afternoon. My mind was a tornado and at the moment and I was just in no mood to deal with bull shit from anyone.

I carefully stepped into the loft and looked out for Ariadne. It seemed empty as I walked through the huge space. As I came closer to the back of the loft I heard hushed voices in deep discussion.

"Do you think she will be able to pull through?" Ariadne asked.

Arthur shook his head. "She seems determined and Cobb trusts her."

I made sure they did not see me as I hid behind a few boxes that were stacked up. I knew there would be some type of animosity between them and me. It was bound to happen because I was a complete stranger who was the guardian to the mark. I could easily sabotage their mission. I had no plans to do so but they didn't know that.

Trust was going to be a big issue.

"Yeah, but I mean she is Fischer's guardian. What makes you think she won't turn the tables? She seems to be attached to him and not just as his guardian." She has met me only once and she saw right through me.

"If you are insinuating she is in love with him, then she definitely wouldn't sabotage the mission." Arthur replied as he shut the silver briefcase.

Ariadne processed what he had said. She barely even knew me to be saying things like that. "Well, you might be right. But Eames is a different story."

Arthur laughed. "Sure is, what was that all about this afternoon? I could have sworn he got slapped. His jaw was a bit swollen."

I gasped and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. _'Had I slapped him that hard?_' I shook my head and listened to Ariadne's response.

"It was, I just hope he doesn't lose his focus. I mean, Cobb seems to be unstable as it is."

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"Oh, nothing." She was quick to redirect the subject." They were acting a little weird with each other. There is something going on between Eloise and Eames. I don't know what exactly but there is something."

"Well Eames is attracted to anything with a skirt so I would not be to surprised if he was making his moves on Eloise." Arthur laughed again and began to walk out into the center of the loft. I hid further behind and waited for him to leave. "Are you sure you will be alright to lock up?"

Ariadne nodded. "Yeah, I am not going to be here for too long. I just want to check over a few things on the lay outs."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Ariadne sighed as she watched Arthur leave. Finally I was able to come out of hiding. I really did find a liking to her and I didn't want her to think of me as a bad person.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Ariadne." She jumped back as she saw me come out of the shadows. I put my hands up. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I came here to speak to you."

She looked confused and took a few breaths to compose herself. "Um…what do you want to talk about?"

"I need you to teach me all the layouts. I need to know my way around." I said as I walked over to the small area which held levels and models of what she had created.

"Don't you already know your way around Fischer's mind?" She questioned as she followed me into her workspace.

"Not like this, not with so many levels." I confessed.

"Oh, well is it okay with Cobb?" She asked as she grabbed one of the models.

I shook my head. "I assure you he won't mind. I think he would feel a bit more comfortable." I replied as I studied the model she had in her hand.

"Alright, well this is the hospital." She pointed out and I looked up at what she was pointing to.

"So he can bring his father into the dream." I said as I walked around the table to look at it more closely.

Ariadne seemed nervous as I studied the models. I wasn't all to happy with her and Arthur for saying those things about me and being suspicious of me, but she was in her right mind to do so. After all, she and I were going to have to share a dream.

"Can I ask you something?" She spoke up after five minutes of pure silence.

"Yes." I turned to her and waited for her question.

"Why did you stop being an extractor?" I knew Cobb would have informed her a few things about my past. As long as she kept this conversation away from Robert, Eames and my love life, then I would happily answer any question she would bombard me with.

"Because I was close to giving out the information I had extracted for the enemy. I had to because they had kidnapped my brother and I." I replied as I took another model into my hands.

Ariadne gasped in horror. "That must have been awful."

"A nightmare that still plagues me to this day." I sighed. "He died that night."

"I'm sorry." She was just as sincere as Robert.

"Don't worry about it and also don't worry about me sabotaging the mission. I will do no such thing. I am simply here to protect Fischer, that is my job," I told her truthfully.

Ariadne nodded. "You heard us?" She had the look of a child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Heard what?" I didn't want her to feel bad. Pity was the last thing I wanted from her.

"Never mind, it was nothing," She retracted and pulled out a blueprint.

"I heard what I wanted to hear, the rest went past me," I tried to reassure her. She nodded and took it as a hint that the rest would be something I had no desire to talk about.

* * *

Tuesday morning came a lot quicker than I had wished for. It had been a while since I prayed, but earlier that morning I did it. My nerves were getting the best of me, and now I had a headache. So many things were going through my mind

'_Eames kissing me and doing this to Robert were at the top of the list. I had to find a way to clear my head because I had to remain focused on the task at hand. Come on, pull yourself together! Don't you dare prove them right! Stay alert and make sure not to slip up. The more focused I am, the sooner we can all get this over with and I can move on with my life.' _

I wasn't sure as to how things would be at the end of this, but I knew for a fact that I never wanted to enroll in this line of work again. This was my last job and I would close this chapter in my life without looking back. That was my main goal in the end, besides helping Robert and getting that share.

I smoothed out my grey dress as Robert and I boarded the plane. The flight attendant smiled at us as she led us to the first class cabin. I tried not to hesitate as I saw everyone. Saito had bought out the entire airline, so things would be less risky. I placed a mask of indifference on my face as I saw Cobb, Arthur, Ariadne, and Yusuf. Eames' tried not to look at me, but I caught him stealing a glance once or twice as we took our seats.

"Mr. Fischer, everything is in order and once we land in Los Angeles we must attend a meeting with the lawyers." I informed him as I went about my regular business as his personal assistant.

Robert nodded as his gaze was directed toward the small window. His mind was completely somewhere else. "Thank you, Eloise."

I smiled to reassure him. "Everything will work out."

His piercing blue eyes caught my breath. "I hope so." The moment did not last long as he glanced down at his Blackberry.

My seat was in front of Robert's. I was fortunate enough to be able to hide my emotions from everyone for a little while. I closed my eyes for a few minutes as I distantly heard Cobb talking to Robert and expressing his sympathy. If I was correct, in the next two minutes Cobb would ask for some water, as will Robert and Cobb would take both drinks and place a sedative in Robert's glass. That was exactly what was happening at this very moment. I opened my eyes slightly as I caught Saito and Ariadne examine me. They seemed suspicious because I had chosen not watch what Cobb did to Robert.

'_Was I supposed to glue my eyes onto Cobb as he messed with Robert? It was completely ridiculous that that they still were suspicious of me. I was more disappointed in Ariadne since we had that private conversation last night. I would have thought she would see past all the suspicions.' _

A couple of moments went by and it was time. Everyone took off their seatbelts as the flight attendant came into the cabin with the silver briefcase.

"Okay, are you all ready?" Cobb asked as everyone took the IV cords and attached them to themselves. "Eloise?"

I slowly nodded as I was the last one to take an IV cord. "Yes."

Saito stopped briefly and looked at Cobb. "Are you sure she will be able to pull herself together and focus?"

"She was one of the most skilled extractors, besides Cobb here, she ,out of all us, will be most likely to keep herself in check, mate." Eames stepped in and informed Saito, who by the look on his face still had his doubts .

"Eames is most certainly right, Saito." Cobb said as he looked at me.

"I am simply a guardian now Mr. Saito without me, all of you wouldn't be able to pull off the job." I assured him as I placed the clear cord on my wrist and turned back toward my seat to go into the first level. I felt everyone's eyes burn onto my back as I sunk into deep slumber.

That should keep their mouths shut.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Sorry I took so long to update! It was my last week of summer school and I was in a frenzy trying to get final stuff done. Today was my last day! Finally I will have more time to update! Oh yeah and I saw Inception again today! **__**J**_

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so ecstatic that you guys are enjoying this. It truly means a lot! Again, sorry for my absence. **_

_**Oh and I keep forgetting to tell you guys that pictures of who I see as Eloise are on my profile. Even her totem is on there. Go check it out! Hope you enjoyed, will update soon! **_


	7. Taking a Leap of Faith

Buckets of rain splashed down on me as I made my way to the black Mercedes sedan waiting for me across the street. They had decided for me to meet them at the warehouse so that Robert wouldn't be able to see me, yet. Cobb and the team had planned to kidnap him in this level, as well as Eames shifting into Browning. For a moment I struggled to wrap my mind around that because I have never really encountered a shape shifter. I felt bit frightened at the prospect of one.

I quickly got in and drove past many tall buildings. As I rounded the corner I saw Robert at the corner talking on his Blackberry. I just wanted everything to go by quick and painlessly.

I waited patiently as he got in and waited for Cobb's car to appear. The plan was to follow him. It had been a while since I came into a dream. Comfort was far from me right now as I continued to wait for Cobb's car.

My brown eyes averted impatiently to the radio. It had been ten minutes and still no Cobb in sight. _'What the hell is taking so long? The requirement for this job was to move as quickly as possible. There was no time to lose. My main concern was, of course, Robert. I hated waiting because it kept me on edge and I am not control of the situation! No, I'm not because I was so naïve enough to believe these people! Great! _

_'Screw it!_' Cobb was now on his own. I shifted the gear to "D" and turned onto the next street where I had seen the yellow cab turn. The yellow cab was nowhere in sight because I surely had lost it by now. My mind began to imagine the worst possible outcomes. My nerves were splitting and I was growing more and more inpatient with each passing minute. If I didn't find that cab soon I was sure that I would be led into a panic attack.

Just as I made my through the third block a loud gunshot rang out and the next thing I knew, bullets were flying everywhere. I pressed the gas harder as I tried to make my way through the street where I had spotted the cab. As I got closer, I saw Eames aiming a gun and shooting armed projections.

It was very difficult to get through the street because cars were in my way. I was really starting to detest the entire plan as I regrettably dinged the Mercedes around as I tried to shove my way through.

Fortunately, I found an opening. But that was the least of my troubles at the moment.

"Shit!" I said as I floored it once more and I dug for a gun under the seat. My right hand scrambled as I tried to feel my way under the seat for the gun, whilst my left hand tried to keep a firm grip on the steering wheel.

I pulled up right next to the cab as I pressed the button to roll down the passenger window. Arthur slowed a bit to keep up with my speed and rolled down his window as well. Just as he did a shot was about to hit him but I shifted to reverse and spun the car around to face the car the projection was shooting from. With one hand I didn't hesitate to shoot and the "man" fell out from the car and was instantly dead on the cold wet street.

My car was traveling in reverse as the cab was going forward on the lane next to me. Arthur was impressed as well as Eames whose jaw was on the floor. "That was badass, I certainly underestimated you."

"Bloody hell, we all did." Eames remarked as he broke eye contact with me and turned to see if it was clear. "But we are not steer clear yet."

I looked back to see another sedan right in front of me. The projection looked at me viciously as he pointed the gun right at me. Without any further hesitation, I pointed the gun and shot the projection straight in the head. My hand quickly and swiftly shot the driver as well. As I turned the car back around to face the right way-the tires screeching in protest-I let Arthur go further in front of me and I followed right behind him.

My adrenaline was at an all time high as I cautiously kept my eyes on the lookout for more on defense projections. '_This was insane! I had no idea we would get ambushed. They had failed to inform me about this.' _Panic traveled through my veins by the prospect of what would happen in the next level.

Just as the cab rounded the corner I pulled over for a few minutes to calm myself down. I seriously did not expect that. My stomach churned and I felt my head start to pound. I was having a panic attack.

My eyes nervously shifted around the car and landed on the gun. It seemed to taunt me as it sat there on the cold leather passenger seat. Instinctively, my hands reached for it and pointed it to the side of my head. I had this overwhelming urge to just shoot myself to wake up. I wanted to give up and walk away from this. To never look back on any of this. As I clicked the gun, I kind of wished that it would not wake me up. I wanted to embrace death because I could not bare with the guilt.

'_If Robert ever found out about what I am doing he would never forgive me. God! Why do I have such feelings for a man who barely even glances at me? I am nothing and he is everything. Ha! Love is most definitely blind. Although, what I really should be feeling is nothing at all. I shouldn't care anymore at this point, but I had to care because he was the person I had to protect. Robert Fischer was my assignment and nothing else. Way to go! I just broke all the rules and fell in love with my assignment. This is just extremely cliché and_ _unnecessary, but very much true. Which made all of this much more difficult that I didn't want to live anymore.' _

_'On the count of three…_

_One._

_Two._

_Thr-'_

"Eloise! No!"

Henry ripped the gun out of my hands and tossed it to the back seat. My hands began to tremble as tears began to run down my cheeks.

"Henry?" I looked at him and at the backseat, where the gun had landed. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind that. Don't do anything stupid Eloise." He grasped my shoulders tightly as he looked into my brown eyes. "You have to continue with this. Do not give up!"

"Why should I? I am certainly in no condition to do this! I might end up getting Robert killed," I sobbed. I really wanted that gun but Henry had a tight grasp on me.

"No, you are what is keeping him alive! God knows what will happen if you abandon him." Henry shook me as he tried to make me come to some sense.

Yet, I was blind by all the guilt I had carried ever since Henry's death. "Why should I believe you! You aren't even real anymore, you're just a memory."

"Well, somehow I ended up as part of your subconscious." Henry paused for a few seconds. "Of your heart. All you have is guilt welled up inside you, that it is all you think about, which triggers me to remain with you. Please, Eloise go on with this, at least until this is done. Don't bear yourself with more guilt to live with by backing out now."

I shook my head frivolously. "No, I can't!"

"So you are going to let Fischer die?" He knew this would hit a nerve. "You love him too much."

I looked up at him and glared. "How do you know that?"

"You wouldn't have taken this job and you would have pulled the trigger just as you grabbed the gun." Henry was absolutely right. Aside from the generous payment-which was the last thing on my mind at the moment- I had accepted this for Robert.

I processed all of what Henry had just said. My heel pressed the gas pedal harder as I sped off to the location I was supposed to meet the rest at. I spared my eyes quickly from the road to the passenger seat, but Henry was already gone.

* * *

I came back just as they were pulling into the warehouse. Just as I stepped out of the car, I heard Cobb screaming orders.

"Get Fischer in the back room now!" Eames went over and took him to the back room. My heart beat quickened as I saw a burlap sack over Robert's head as he was being dragged off.

I slammed the door shut as I cautiously made my way to the group. Horror was my only emotion as I saw them pull an unconscious Saito out from the cab.

"Has he been shot? Is he dying? Jesus Christ!" Cobb was in full panic mode now as well as the rest of the team. He and Arthur bent over to check on Saito.

I stood by Ariadne as we both watched in shock. This was just not going the way they had planned. At this time, I kind of wished I pulled that trigger back there.

Arthur looked up at Cobb. "Where were you, what happened to you?"

Cobb ran a his hand through his hair nervously. " Blocked by a freight train."

"Why would you put a freight train in the middle of a downtown intersection?" Arthur looked at Ariadne accusingly.

Ariadne quickly protested. "I didn't!"

"Then where the hell did it come from?" Arthur retorted just as quickly.

Cobb suddenly directed his intense eyes toward Arthur once more. "Let me ask you a question, why the hell were we ambushed! Huh? Those were not normal projections. They have been trained for god sakes!"

"How could they be trained?" Ariadne asked frantically.

Arthur looked over at me. "Well she failed to inform us! Isn't she the guardian!" He took two steps toward me. "Why didn't you say anything to us?" It had become a game of pointing accusing fingers at anyone who could take the blame.

I wasn't going to let myself be berated for something I had absolutely no clue about. "Excuse me? I had no idea about this at all! Isn't this your job? You and Cobb were the ones who started and prepared all of this!"

"Yes, but you are the guardian. Eloise, we had asked you if there was something we

needed to know!" Cobb yelled as he began to pace frantically looking for a solution.

"No, no she is right." Arthur suddenly seemed to remember his stupid mistake. "When I did a check on Eloise, this was the first time she had been assigned as a guardian." He looked down for a moment. "Fischer's had an extractor teach his subconscious how to defend itself, so his subconscious is militarized. It should have been shown in the research and Eloise should have been informed."

I shook my head still furious at them. "Well, I wasn't."

"So why the hell weren't you?" Cobb asked. "Unless you were that extractor." Cobb took hold of both my arms and looked into my eyes with rage and confusion.

I shut my eyes as he grasped my arms. "You know that my last job as an extractor was in South America, I couldn't possibly have had enough time to teach Fischer all that he needed to know. It takes a lot of time and concentration." I opened my eyes and matched the same rage he had. "How the fuck was I supposed to be able to teach all of that. You did a background check on me! You should know better than to accuse me!" I mustered all the strength I had and pushed Cobb away.

Cobb stepped back and looked away from me. He knew I was right.

"Just calm down," Arthur said as he looked at us both.

"Don't tell me to calm down! This was your job god damn it! Along with her's!" Cobb pointed at me. "Both of your responsibility. You were meant to check Fischer's background early. We are not prepared for this type of violence!"

"We have dealt with some security before, we'll be a little more careful and we'll be fine," Arthur said as he tried to calm Cobb down. "Plus, we have Eloise."

I stepped forward and looked at Cobb. "I can manage his projections. Whoever this extractor was didn't teach him very well. It will be simple to keep away from these projections, as well as killing them," I assured him. It had been easy for me because I was trained for this type of situation.

Cobb shook his head stubbornly. "This was not a part of the plan! He's dying for Christ's sake!"

Before I could say something else, Eames came in with a gun in hand ready to fire. "Let's put him out of his misery then!"

Cobb quickly grabbed hold of Eames' hand and pushed him back. "No, no don't do that!"

"He is in agony I am waking him up," Eames replied.

"It won't wake him up," Cobb said as he began to pace around again.

Eames looked at him. "What do you mean it won't wake him up? When we die in a dream we wake up."

Yusuf answered this time. "Not from this. We are too heavily sedated to wake up that way."

"Right, so what happens when we die?" Eames asked impatiently. His eyes shifted to everyone but me. It's as if I was invisible to him now.

"We drop into limbo," Cobb simply stated.

"Are you serious!" Arthur turned toward Cobb.

"Limbo?" Ariadne began to panic even more just as I did.

"Why didn't you say anything before? You brought me down here without even knowing this could happen!" I screamed as I looked at all of them in rage. "My sedative is much stronger!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I accused them. I backed myself away as my breaths were coming short. This was what I was afraid of.

Yusuf looked at me nervously. "She is right, if Eloise dies in the dream, she would never be able to get out of limbo. Time won't matter because there will be no way out for her."

The room suddenly become hot and I began to sweat bullets. It felt as if someone had their hands wrapped around my throat and I had to leave the room. Realization came to me as I found out this was beyond my control. I had no expectation of limbo. Such a fool I was to ask for a stronger sedative, but it did help me be stronger. I still heard them arguing as I buried my head into my hands. My head was pounding as well as my heart. If the projections didn't kill me, then this job would.

* * *

I leaned against the wall as Yusuf and Arthur brought in Saito. I watched as they laid him on the table. We had to continue, there was no turning back now.

Everyone else followed in and began to discuss what to do next. Eames looked over at me for a brief second, then back at the team. "So you led us into a war zone with no way out."

Cobb shook his head. "No, there is a way out we just need to go in deeper."

"I'm sorry but I am sitting this one out," Eames said as he sat down.

"No, you can't we need you. You have to continue and do it as fast as possible. Downwards is the only way forward," Cobb said.

I managed to compose myself and walked over to them. "He has a point, it would be useless not to continue, even though he was the one who brought us in here." I pushed past Cobb and headed back to where Eames would be getting ready to turn into Browning.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Eames asked as he came into the room to get ready.

I looked up from where I was sitting. "Please don't start with me. I had no idea about anything that happened earlier. I was fooled into this just like the rest of you."

"Yet you came in here with us anyways." Eames bit back.

I felt a growing urge to throw something at him. "How could you say such a thing. You know too well Cobb wanted me in on this. You have no idea how much this hurts. All the horrible memories it brings back. But I sucked it all up and did it to help Robert." I stood and faced the windows. Some sunlight was coming in but the rain continued to pour down.

Eames came closer to me. "Do you love him?" His grey eyes looked as if they were empty. He gave off the feeling that he was fearful of my answer.

I turned away from him. "I am simply doing my job Eames."

"Yes and so am I." He turned away from me and went on with his own task.

A sigh escaped my lips as I decided to do something rash. Something that I wouldn't normally do. In a few strides I was standing behind Eames. He looked up at me confused as I decided to take a leap of faith. I didn't know whether it was the fact that I felt alone in all this or that my feelings for him were growing. My heart began to thump uncontrollably against my chest as I bent down and pressed my lips to his. Eames was completely taken back by my sudden action that at first he remained frozen. Though, quickly enough he realized that it was indeed a kiss and he responded back. We didn't pull away as he slowly stood from the chair and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my body against his as he kissed me tenderly. Evidently what he had asked me was far from his mind now.


	8. Second Level: Part 1

_**A/N: AH! Sorry for the delay! Kind of got busy and exhausted this week. I was also trying to figure some things out to fit the story and to twist it around in my own way. I hope you guys like! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! **_

* * *

I pulled back from Eames to breathe for a bit. I had absolutely no idea what came over me. It was this sudden feeling that I had to kiss him. I don't know whether I was trying to prove or confirm something to myself. All I knew was that I kissed him and he kissed me back. And that kiss was very tentalizing.

"Are you alright?" Eames asked as he still held my waist.

I shook my head. "Please don't ask me that."

Somehow I felt horrible. Robert was in the other room and I kissed Eames. Why was it so hard for me? But, I knew for a fact, even if I didn't say it out loud, that my feelings for Robert were so transparent as glass. Yet, I fell into Eames' arms.

"Eloise, you don't have to give me an answer yet." He let me go to get ready for what was to come next.

"Answer what?" I asked as I followed him over to the vanity that was set up.

Eames looked back at me just as Yusuf came in. "Darling lets not discuss this now."

I backed down only because Yusuf came into the room. What did he possibly mean? I was so confused and lost at the moment.

My eyes followed Eames as he got ready. He moved so quickly and I could see the concentration etched on his handsome features. He was so intense when it came to the job and that was something I admired. It was the determination of his that I hung on to. That and doing this for Robert was what kept me going.

"Five hundred dollars this cost!" Yusuf was so taken by Robert's designer wallet that he sniffed the leather.

"Never mind the wallet. What are the contents of it Yusuf?" Eames asked. He was so focused that it was a bit frightening.

"Nothing much, cash, cards, ID, and this." Yusuf pulled out a crumbled photograph.

It was the photo that was in the frame. My heart broke for Robert. He must have taken it out when Maurice died. Before I could take it from Yusuf, Eames took it and handed it over to Cobb.

"Useful." He simply said without giving it a second glance.

"Maybe, but right now we have to move fast." Cobb said. He seemed very anxious and rightfully so. He was the one that caused all of this to happen.

Eames looked at him through the mirror. "I was supposed to have all night to prepare."

"Yeah well we hadn't planned on Saito getting shot. Just get us something useful, please." Cobb pleaded and I could not help but notice a hint of irritation in his tone of voice.

Eames gave me one last glance as I looked at him. Before I could react to his gaze he turned into Browning and was now screaming to get Robert's attention. I looked away and continued in my self loathing until we would go into the next level, where Robert would see me.

* * *

I walked around the modernized hotel as I waited for Cobb's message. I grasped the phone tightly in my hands as I walked around the lobby looking out for any projections that would get in the way of Cobb or any other of the team members.

I came across a mirror and checked my reflection. My long auburn hair was pulled up into a high pony tail; not a strand out of place. I smoothed out my high waist black pants and made sure there was no stain on my white button up top. My wardrobe seemed something typical from my closet and I was very content with that. My eyes on the other hand expressed something not so typical. Anxiety was what they expressed and I couldn't help it as my eyes watered a bit.

As I looked more carefully at my reflection, I saw the projection of myself wearing a navy blue dress as I walked beside Robert as he came out of a business meeting. I was talking to him about something and handing him a portfolio. He took it from my hands and signed it, then he handed it back. He turned to me and said something that made me blush. He was probably expressing his gratitude about having me by his side. Before I could say anything, a tall and slender blond woman came up to him. His attention quickly shifted toward her as he led her into the bar of the hotel.

I could easily tell that one tear fell because my projection wiped her face and turned to go find something else to do while Robert had a drink with the elegant woman.

* * *

I remained by the mirror and waited. I hated waiting and being left alone with my thoughts after what I saw. Thankfully soon enough, I saw Eames round the corner through the mirror.

"Come on, you have a couple of minutes before Cobb texts you." Eames' arm encircled my waist as he led me over to one of the sitting areas in the lobby.

I didn't say anything as I let him take me. He was probably going to tell me about the pending discussion we had left in the previous level.

Eames sat me down and he sat right next to me. His grey eyes looked around the stylish lobby as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I have to know something."

I was very confused now. "And that is?"

"Are you in love with Robert Fischer?"

"I already answered that." I looked down at my pumps and waited for his response.

Eames remained silent for a few moments and I felt his grey eyes shift to me. "That was not a straight answer and you know it."

"That should be enough, don't you think?" I looked up at him. "Besides, what is it to you?"

"As much as I love playing this little game of seduction with you darling," He paused as he tried to figure out what to say. "I have a heart too."

I was shocked by this. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. My heart leaped a bit as he seemed to be trying to tell me something more. But that kiss had said it all to me and lately I was starting to discover that my feelings for Eames became more and more overpowering.

"We all do." I said. I knew I was teasing but I wanted to see where he would get at by his earlier comment.

Eames grasped my hand. "Do you honestly think Fischer would accept this side of you? Would he be able to get past all the lies and deception?"

I had a feeling this would lead to Robert, somehow. "That is why I want to make this my last job."

"No one can ever quit this life, once you are in it, it consumes you." Eames replied as he looked deeper into my eyes.

"Well, I can see that it has consumed you." I removed my hand from his grasp. "But I won't allow it to consume me. You have no idea what I have been through, so please do not judge me Eames."

"The only thing I am judging Eloise is your feelings for Fischer and your growing feelings for me." Eames' eyes held something so deep that it forced me to listen to all of this that I didn't want to hear.

I laughed this time, but it was only because I didn't want to start sobbing hysterically, due to the fact I was torn between the both of them. I wasn't even sure if Robert even loved me, but I certainly loved him. But Eames…

"You are so sure of everything, aren't you?" I growled now.

"Only of the truth and I see it. It is as clear as crystal." Eames stated. "Tell me something, does he love you?

I looked away because I was not prepared to answer that. I had no answer. But deep down I knew that kiss I shared with Robert meant something, but that was my wishful thinking. Maybe it did and maybe it didn't.

Just as I was about to look it at Eames, my phone vibrated. I looked down at the message.

"_Projections are on our heels, we are headed toward the bathroom."_

I looked at Eames and he simply waved me off. I knew this conversation between us wasn't over. I was going to have to face it again, when we both had a chance. I quickly stood and made my way to the bathroom that was right across the sitting area.

Fortunately, there was no one in the men's bathroom as I busted in and headed toward the first stall on the left. The hidden gun would be behind the toilet and I was to wait there until Robert and Cobb were to come in. My job was take out the projections.

I waited for about two minutes then I heard the commotion as they burst through the door.

I kicked the stall door open and shot one of the projections in the head as Cobb took the other one down.

"Jesus Christ! What are you doing?" Robert yelled as I leaned down and made sure both projections were dead. My eyes quickly shifted to Robert, who looked at me completely shocked. "Eloise?"

"Those men were sent to abduct you, now I need you to remain calm." Cobb said as he tried to clam Robert down.

"Mr. Cobb is right Robert, please stay calm. We are both here to protect you." I lied for Cobb's sake. I was the one here to protect him, not Cobb.

"You are some sort of guardian too?" Robert asked as he still tried to grasp the fact that I took down that projection that laid on the floor before him.

"Yes, I am yours to be more specific." I nodded as Cobb handed him a gun. "Now we need you to work with us."

Robert nodded and took the gun. His eyes said everything. Coming to terms with what I had just done and revealed to him was going to be something difficult for him to do.


	9. Second Level: Part II

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews and alerts. Here is more! I like how I kind of created this scenario where its either Team Eames or Team Robert! lol! As far as right now I am Switzerland! HA! Well, anyway I hope you enjoy! **_

* * *

"Then if this is a dream, I should just kill myself." Robert pointed the gun to his head. My heart rate elevated as it pounded against my chest. "To wake myself up."

I practically lunged at Robert and pulled the gun away from him. "No! You will not wake up!" He stared at me in complete disbelief. Tears were running down my cheeks. I looked away from Robert and saw Cobb give me a warning glare. I was showing too much damn emotion. But I just couldn't help it! I was an emotional wreck. This was a very bad idea. I turned away as I held the gun. I moved away to compose myself before I would break out in hysterical sobs.

"Mr. Fischer, we believe they have you heavily sedated and if you would have pulled that trigger you would not wake up." Cobb explained to him. All the while I felt Robert's eyes follow me as I walked around the bathroom for a bit. "You would have gone into a further dream state."

Robert seemed to slowly grasp why I stopped him. He stopped my pacing as he took hold of my arm. "Thank you, Eloise." I looked into his eyes and saw that Eames was absolutely right. This life of mine has consumed me and it has prevented me from chasing after the real life I wanted. I don't think I will be able to have that life nor would Robert accept this life. But I was willing to do anything for it because I want it so badly.

Yet, something always has to hold me back.

I nodded and gently removed myself from his grasp. "It's my job." I said quietly as I looked over at Cobb.

"Can you excuse us Mr. Fischer." Cobb took the gun from me and handed it to Robert. "Just hold it for now, I need to speak to Eloise."

Cobb pulled me out of the bathroom. He wasn't at all too pleased with me and I didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry." I said as I leaned against the wall. I closed my eyes for a few minutes to gather myself.

"Look Eloise, I know this is difficult and you are battling your own demons, but I need you to stay focused." Cobb began to pace in front of me. "If you don't stay focused and bury all those feelings, you will not be able to protect Fischer." He stopped abruptly and took hold of both my hands as my eyes flew open to be touched by his warm hands. "Get a grip Eloise, please!"

I nodded frantically. Cobb made perfect sense. "Okay, I will."

Cobb let me go and sighed. "Good, now lets get back in there."

I pushed myself away from the wall and went back inside. Robert was leaning over the sink, but his eyes quickly flickered up to me. "Robert what do you remember before this dream?"

Robert let out a few breaths as he began to concentrate. "Uh…there was a lot of gunfire." Cobb stood right behind me as I watched Robert gather information in his head. Stuff I already knew, but we had to make it seem like we didn't. "Rain, Uncle Peter." He looked up at us. "Oh god, we've been kidnapped."

Cobb nodded. "Where were they holding you?"

"They had us in the back of a van." Robert's face lit up as everything was coming to him now. I felt a sense of relief wash over me. The sooner we get this part done, the sooner we can move on.

"That explains the gravity shifts." Cobb confirmed. "You're in the back of a van right now, keep going." Cobb encouraged Robert.

Robert shut his eyes as he tried to remember more. "It had something to do with a safe." He looked back at me then down at the floor. "God why is it so hard to remember."

"It's okay, you're doing great." I reassured him. "Trying to remember something from a dream takes practice."

Cobb looked at me then at Robert. "They kidnapped you and Browning. They are trying to steal something from you. I need you to focus and try and remember what that is."

"What is it Robert? Think." I said. I really wanted this to go by quickly. Time was against us right now.

Robert held up his hand to us. "A combination. They demanded the first numbers that popped into my head."

"They are trying to extract the number from his subconscious." I turned to Cobb.

"Those numbers can represent anything. We are in a hotel, can you remember those numbers?" Cobb asked Robert as he leaned against the sink and tried to recall the numbers.

I pulled out my phone to call Arthur. Robert began to pace around the bathroom. "Five…two. It was a lot of numbers, I can't remember the rest."

"That's a start for now. Cobb reassured.

"Fifth floor." I said to Arthur.

"Got it." Arthur replied and I hung up.

I handed the phone to Cobb and headed out. I looked around to see if any projections were lurking around. Everything was clear and it would be safe, for now, to head up to the fifth floor. I went back in to tell them all is clear.

"All clear, but you two go up first, I will be right behind you." I said as I looked at both of them.

Cobb shook his head. "No, you go with Fischer and I will follow." My brow rose in confusion. I thought he would not want me to go up with Fischer. I didn't think he would let me be alone with Robert. He didn't seem to trust me because I might as well blow the lid on this entire operation.

Of course, I wouldn't do that as much as I wanted to. "But-"

"Mr. Fischer will be under better care with you." Cobb said. "You are a bit more experienced."

I nodded slowly as I was still at a total loss. "Alright." I motioned for Robert to follow me out of the bathroom. We walked to the elevator at a brisk pace and headed up to the fifth floor.

Silence fell between us as we stood close together. God, there were so many things I wanted to say but I couldn't find the words. What was I going to say? Robert I love you and I am doing this to protect you, oh yeah not to mention all the money I will be getting. That part didn't really matter anymore. Only Robert did.

"How long have you been doing this?" Robert asked. He seemed to be a bit upset now as he realized who I truly was.

"A while." I simply stated as I avoided his gaze.

"Did you ever plan on telling me? I mean, you waited until I was kidnapped and sedated to reveal the truth!" Robert raised his voice and I flinched. I never thought he would react this way.

"I didn't know any of this was going to happen. I thought you were safe and that everything was going to be alright." I looked at him. "As your guardian, I wasn't allowed to disclose such information in reality. If I did someone would find a way to get around me." I let out a breath as we were barely headed up the third floor. "It so seems that someone did and I can guarantee it was someone close to you, Robert." I knew this would lead suspicion toward Browning and it would work to our advantage to have him realize that now. In a way, it was true.

"What are you trying to say?" Robert was now confused. We hit the fourth floor now. I wanted to get out. I felt as if the walls were closing in and the actual truth was about to come out. "You know what, don't answer that. God knows what else you are keeping from me."

I looked up at him truly hurt. "I am protecting you, how can you say that?"

"God Eloise you come into my life as well as my father's as some other woman and you turn out to be a lethal weapon! How do I know you're not going to turn on me?" Robert said as his ice blue eyes glared at me. "How much did they buy you for?"

I wanted to sob at this point. He was completely turning on me and I had no idea this would happen. "I would never do something like that to you! I already explained why I couldn't tell you all this about me. It was all for your protection."

Robert shook his head as the elevator doors opened to the fifth floor. "Well then after we finish with all this, I don't want to see you ever again." He stepped out of the elevator without giving me a last glance. I felt as if a knife was plunged into my chest. Eames was absolutely right.

Regardless, I still had to go through with this. There was no going back now.

Ariadne and Arthur rounded the corner and headed straight toward us. Robert stopped dead in his tracks and began to move back.

"Don't worry, they are with us." Cobb said as he stopped Fischer. I didn't realize tears slid down my cheeks as Cobb looked me and wiped his own eyes. A signal for me to wipe my eyes and focus. I did just that as we stopped in front of room 528.

With a well defined kick, Arthur and Cobb busted through the door. I followed both of them before Ariadne and Robert did. I took out my own gun and searched the room for anymore projections. It was clear, as expected.

As we all remained scattered around the room, Arthur went into the bathroom and brought out another silver briefcase.

"Mr. Charles!" Arthur called out Cobb's fake name.

Cobb looked at Robert. "Mr. Fischer do you know what that is."

Robert nodded. "Yes."

"They were trying to put you under once again." Cobb said.

I walked over to the farthest corner of the room and decided to remain there. I couldn't stand it anymore and I felt as if I was going to lose it. Robert despised me now. I couldn't handle that because it killed me inside. Ariadne looked at me as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Just before I could continue to think about what had happened between me and Robert, Browning came into the room. Arthur quickly took hold of him.

"You said you and Browning were kidnapped together?" Cobb turned his attention back to Robert.

"No, not exactly. He had already been kidnapped before me." Robert's eyes were glued to Browning, who was now on the floor. "They already had him and they were torturing him."

"And you saw them torturing Mr. Browning?" Cobb questioned.

Robert shook his head. "No." I looked at Robert's face as it finally seemed to click. He returned my gaze and he looked at me as he finally comprehended. "The kidnappers were working for you?" I walked closer to the center of the room as he turned back to Browning.

Browning looked away from his eyes. It confirmed what he had just asked. "Robert." He sighed.

"You're trying to get that safe open?" Robert asked. "So you can alter the will?"

My adding the suspicion before hand came in handy right about now. I had no idea why Cobb didn't come up with this in the first place. The chips were falling where we wanted them.

"Robert, Fischer Maro has been my entire life. I am not going to let you destroy it." Browning said.

"I am not going to throw away my inheritance! Why would I?" Robert raised his voice once again. I didn't flinch this time.

"I couldn't let you rise to your father's last taunt." Browning said.

"What taunt?" Robert was now confused.

"The will Robert, that will was his last insult to you. it's a challenge for you to build something of your own. " Browning clarified. "But telling you are not worthy of his accomplishments."

Robert ran a hand through his hair and paced back and forth. He stole another glance at me, but I looked away from him. I couldn't look at him. "Wait…that he was disappointed."

Browning looked up. "He's wrong, you can build a better company than he ever did."

Cobb put his gun away and walked over to Robert. "Mr. Fischer he is lying."

"How do you know that?" Robert asked.

"Trust me, its what I do. He's hiding something and we need to find out what it is." Cobb informed. "I need you to do what he was going to do to you."

Just then, Eames and Saito came into the room. Something within me was so relieved to see Eames. I wanted to run over to him, but I waited for them to sedate Browning.

"We need to go under his subconscious." Cobb continued to speak to Robert.

Robert nodded instantly and walked over to the bed. He believed that it was Browning's subconscious and had no idea it was his own. I couldn't bring myself to stop feeling for him. "I'll do it." Just as he was about to go under, I walked over to Eames who instantly grabbed my hands as tears silently cascaded down my cheeks. From the corner of my watery eyes, I saw Robert's gaze remain intently on the both of us. I didn't return the glance.

Eames and I moved away from the rest as they prepared to go into the next level. I grasped his hand tightly as I led him into the bathroom. Before I could let out a sob, Eames reached across the marble counter top and grabbed a tissue.

"Here, please don't cry in front of the others." I was about to take the tissue from him but he held back. "Let me do it."

I stood still as he wiped my tears away. I remained still for a few minutes, but then I got irritated and pushed his hand away. "Come on, we have to go."

"No, wait." Eames pulled me back into the bathroom. "What happened between you and Fischer?"

"Please don't ask me that." I looked up at him.

Eames sighed and looked away. "Well am I allowed to ask if you will be fine to continue onto the next level?"

I managed to crack a small smile for him. "Yes, I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked at him as Arthur placed an IV cord on his wrist. Eames smirked back at me and I couldn't help but return it, even though deep down inside my heart was in shreds.

I laid down on the other side of the bed. I glanced over at Robert's unconscious body and squeezed my eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.

"Ready to kick some more ass?" Arthur asked as he placed the cord on my wrist.

I looked up at him. "What choice do I have?"

He nodded in understanding. "Keep an eye out on Eames, he can get foolish sometimes. And since he will be by your side, he might do something stupid."

I furrowed my brow as I tried to figure out what he meant by that, but before I could ask him, I was already falling in deeper into the next level.


	10. Adrenaline Rush

_**A/N: Goodness sorry for the huge delay! One, I was beyond busy, two, I invested in a beta reader and have been re-uploading all the corrections my beta has made for previous chapters, three, this chapter took me awhile to develop because it is such a crucial chapter and very much detail oriented. Thank you for your patience, awesome reviews, and adding to alert lists. And thank you very much moonstone.78 for beta-ing (I know not a word. Lol) you have been a great help!**_

_**Disclaimer (I know I completely forgot this!) I do not own anything that is Inception. I only own Eloise. **_

_**Okay I will shut up now and let you guys read….enjoy! Please don't forget to review! I really appreciate what you guys think!

* * *

**_

An abrupt chill went down my spine and it had nothing to do with our change of environment; which consisted of an overwhelming amount of snow. No, it wasn't that. It was more an eerie chill of what was to come. I glanced to my left and saw Eames by my side. Ariadne was right next to Cobb and Saito was alongside Robert, who was right in front of me. I felt his ice blue eyes on me as Cobb discussed the game plan. I tried to control myself as best I could. It would be unethical to break down this deep into the dream.

I shook my head as I mildly listened to Cobb. _' It would not be near unethical, it would be more unacceptable. '_

"Eloise, you go with Fischer." Cobb interrupted my thoughts, I should have been paying attention because everyone's stare landed on me.

"Excuse me?" I pulled my eyes away from the Fortress that was just down below the slope.

"You and Fischer will be going up that mountain together," Cobb stated in a slightly irritated tone.

"I cannot do that." My voice came off a little bit cold but it was the truth. In order for me to protect Robert, I had to go with Eames to keep the projections away from Robert.

"Eloise this is no time to make any kind of request. He's your mark and you have to protect him." Cobb was being amazingly stubborn in this level. Too stubborn to open his eyes and realize what I was trying to say.

I planted my ski equipment further into the snow. "The only way I will be able to protect him is if I go with Eames. How in the hell did you think he would be able to keep lethal projections away all alone? That's what I am here for." My usually calm voice came off as a growl. Everyone's attention remained on Cobb and I. Cobb looked away from me and back down to the fortress.

Cobb sighed and looked back at me. "You're right, fine Saito you and Fischer will go together."

Saito nodded and began to gain speed on his skis. I looked at Eames and signaled for him to come along. From the corner of my eye I could see that Robert was taking into account the interaction between Eames and myself.

"Don't take too long. We don't have much time," Eames informed as his hand slipped away from my grasp. A small smile graced my lips as I nodded to him that I would follow in a just a minute.

I made sure Eames was a bit further down as well as the others so I could speak to Robert alone. No one would be around to interject nor flash a glare at me.

"Robert, may I speak with you?" I glanced at him nervously. There was this unsteady feeling at the pit of my stomach. It didn't take a psychic to tell that he didn't even want to speak to me after all that we went through on the second level. Despite all of that, it was urgent that I talk to him and he was going to have to listen to what I had to say.

"I don't think there is anything left to say," Robert replied coldly. It was evident now that he would no longer trust me.

I shook my head. "You're wrong. There is a lot to say and I am going to say it whether you like it or not." Taking a few breaths I was prepared to tell him everything that I was allowed to. "I am doing this to protect you, it is my job and I was not allowed to give you any information because no one was supposed to know who I truly was." The weight of guilt continued to pounce on my shoulders.

Robert sighed and looked at me more defiantly. "Alright you were discovered but you should have trusted me with your true identity! After all, it is _my _mind you are protecting."

He was completely upset and a part of me did not blame him for that because I continued to embellish the lies that kept building up. At the same time another part of me desperately wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him while yelling 'I lied to do my job so suck it up!' As this situation continued the lies were never going to end. "Robert, it is not that simple. You just don't understand," I stated clearly with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Fischer we have to get moving!" Saito yelled from a few yards away. Robert looked back at Saito and held his hand up to signal to wait a bit longer.

"No, it is you who doesn't understand. Now I am here breaking into Uncle Peter's subconscious because of what _you_ had failed to do," Robert scoffed as his eyes turned back to me. "If you had informed me earlier, I am sure none of this would have happened."

"Believe what you want to believe," I replied as I prepared myself to go reach Eames. " but I _will _continue to protect you." His eyes burned onto my back as I left him to go with Eames. My blood began to boil. Words could not describe my frustration. Why was it so hard for him the grasp the idea the I was doing this to protect him!

We stopped abruptly as Eames pulled out a Heckler & Koch P2A1 Flare Pistol. "Everything alright, love?" Eames asked in a casual tone that it seemed he knew the answer to that.

"Everything is exceptionally well Eames." I plastered on a fake smile and continued my way toward the fortress.

"Of course it is!" Eames shouted back in a sarcastic tone. I shrugged off what happened between me and Robert and decided to just get this over with.

'_I have come too far and giving up now is completely out of the question. There was no way I am going to do that.'

* * *

_

Eames and I managed to keep the projections distracted and unaware of us. We waited patiently behind a bunch of snow covered pine trees for Cobb's further directions. My adrenaline rush was at an all time high and waiting for orders was driving me on edge. I wanted to move around, punch someone, anything that would distract me from the dangers Robert could be facing. As angry as I was, I still cared for his safety.

"You're thinking too much Eloise." Eames broke the silence that fell between us since we stopped skiing. He was calm and collected beyond belief and I wished I was like that. At this moment I was anxious but ready to spring into action at any given moment.

I looked at him. "It's very difficult not to. I mean, how can I not?" It was true. There was just a lot at stake in this level. There was also the fact that we most definitely had to watch our backs because being killed in this dream would not wake us up.

Eames kept his gaze on the fortress that was not too far away from where we were hiding. "The way I simply see it, is that it is only a job. It's nothing more and nothing less," He advised in a rather casual tone. Far too causal for my own comfort at the moment.

"To you it is simply a job, for me," I sighed as I tried to form the right words in my head. Even though I had a feeling he knew what I felt about Robert, I imagined that it would probably sting Eames to hear me express them out loud. I had seen the way he looked at me after those two intimate moments we shared. Being pulled in both directions was difficult to deal with because I could not deny my growing feelings for him. "…well for me it is everything. I hope you can understand that."

He shook his head. "No, I understand it completely, what I don't understand is why you keep pushing away your feelings for me."

My heart began to beat against my chest a little more rapidly now. Although I shouldn't have been completely shocked. _'I have been an open book since the first moment he saw me. Actually not just to him but to everyone else as well. He probably didn't want to say anything until we were completely alone and I had no excuse to leave. Which now only indicates that.'_

"It's not sane for us to get involved, " I pointed out but it was a sorry excuse. _'You sure gave it to him!' _Rolling my eyes I scolded myself for coming up with a good reason.

Eames chuckled. "Oh and you think its sane that you are in love with your mark?" He continued to laugh as I moved further toward the fortress. I really did not want to have this conversation with Eames. My feelings for him weren't completely sorted out and it was just too soon to talk about this.

Yet, I could not deny the fact that he was right and I hated admitting that.

"This isn't the time nor the place to discuss this, " I said ,in a determined tone, to end the conversation. I looked around my snow white surroundings and heard a distant sound. It was very far away but the sound continued to build, like blocks being stacked up one at a time to make a wall. Layers of instrumental waves were echoing in my ears. It was the music to our kick! I looked back at Eames, who had remained at the same spot, and waved for him to come closer to me. "Was that what I think it is?"

Eames pressed two fingers to his lips. "Shh…" My eyes continued to stare at him as I continued to listen and it was a bit more clear now. "No, it's the wind up here."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What? No it's not the wind. It's music Eames, trust me."

"Well, I don't entirely trust you." Eames stated slyly. _'Doesn't he get tired of flirting? Ever?' _

"Hmm…shouldn't _I_ be the one talking. After all, you are a forger," I bit back. Technically I should be the most trust worthy person on this team. My entire job revolved around trust and for him to make a sly remark like that was unnecessary. "In which case it was clearly music."

"Are you willing to bet on that darling?" Eames smirked and reached for the radio attached to the strap of his back pack.

"Oh you would love that, wouldn't you?" I growled as I reached for my binoculars to check the area for any projections. He didn't respond as I heard a slight crackling sound coming from within the small speaker.

"Cobb did we miss it?" Eames asked a bit more concerned now as we began to hear distant gunshots. I continued to scan the area as Eames spoke to Cobb.

"Yeah. We are just going to have to wait for the next kick," He replied with a slightly panicked tone. The plans were going awry and that was something we didn't wish to have at the moment. _'We to close to have everything go to waste. '_

I set my binoculars down and looked back at Eames. "What next kick?"

"What next kick?" Eames repeated my question back into the speaker.

"When the van hit's the water!" It was starting to break off as Cobb yelled, which meant he was moving. "Listen, you and Eloise buy us some time so Fischer can get in!" Cobb ordered. I didn't hesitate any further as I dug into my backpack. My mind was set and ready for what I for what I was about to do.

* * *

I was not at all surprised that Eames and I made an incredible team. Maybe it was the fact that we were both on such an adrenaline high that we just went through everything as quickly as possible.

The projections were right behind us as Eames and I were on the motorcycle that he high jacked from one of the them. It was a very simple task for him but now I had the difficult job. I was currently shifting positions as the motorcycle continued to brisk past many trees while the projections were shooting at us. Eames and I were back to back as I pulled out a gun from my holster. I began to shoot with no intention of stopping until we reached the fortress.

My heart rate elevated with every shot that came out of my gun. It had been a while since I handled guns but fortunately my aim was not affected.

"Eloise you see that truck coming up just there?" Eames yelled. It was a bit difficult to hear due to the continuous shots that rang from my gun and the projections in front of me.

"It's a little difficult for me to see right now!" I yelled back. "What about it?"

Amongst the loud gunshots I managed to hear him laugh. "I need you to reach into the front pocket of my jacket and pull out the grenade and hand it off to that projection that is on top of the truck!" Eames picked up speed to get closer to that particular vehicle.

I followed his instruction as quickly as possible. My hands began to tremble as I angled my body back to its original position. I stood up slightly as I reached into his front pocket and retrieved the grenade. By some miracle I managed to pull off the safety lever and toss it onto the projection.

A warm rush of air hit my cheeks as we zoomed past the explosion. Granted it was an easier way to get rid of them but also exhausting at the same time.

"Eames get rid of the motorcycle now!" Ariadne yelled through the radio. Eames looked over his shoulder and nodded for me to jump off first.

I counted to three and let go of his waist. _'Had Robert made it in already?' If so, then good… this is almost over. _I jumped off the motorcycle and onto plain of snow. My body tumbled further down the hill and I landed right in front of the labyrinth that was the short cut into the fortress.

My body rolled once more just as Eames came running to my side to catch me. I slowly stood and held onto his arm to steady myself. My heart continued to beat rapidly against my chest. I was getting exhausted and my main focus was to complete the final task.

"Are you okay?" Eames asked as I pulled him into the labyrinth.

"Yes, are you?" I asked as I watched my step through the tunnel. It was so cold and I felt another abrupt chill run up my spine. Eames was right behind me ready for anything that came our way.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just want to finish this as quickly as possible." We stopped in front of a ladder that led into the building. "Ladies first."

Strangely, his, usually irritating, flirting behavior sent a calming wave through. It felt very warm and I was grateful for that because I was freezing cold. At that moment I was thankful that Eames was by my side because I detested the cold.

Without any further delay we made our way up the ladder. My hand was on the last bar when an unforeseen gunshot echoed throughout the second floor. I looked at Eames, who urged me to go up that last bar.

Instinctively my eyes landed on Robert. His body was on the floor and he was without a doubt dead. My heart was caught in my throat. I could not even scream or cry. I stared at his lifeless body and tried to figure out how this could have happened. Eames kneeled right beside me and said nothing. There was nothing he could say to comfort me. I had failed in protecting Robert. Anger and disappointment ran through my body as I looked up and saw Cobb and Ariadne come in.

Cobb let out an exasperated sigh. Ariadne had a shocked expression on her face. "What now? We failed?"

"Yes, it's over." Cobb replied as he ran a hand through his hair. My eyes shifted to his wife's unconscious body. I knew about Cobb and his wife because I had someone do a background check. Fortunately Fischer Morrow had resources that allowed me to do background investigations and I took advantage of it. "I'm sorry."

"_He was sorry! Cobb should be more than sorry! Because of him I have failed as a guardian! Not to mention that we failed to get the idea in place, which blows off this entire heist. All because of his ridiculous emotional grasp on his dead wife! Fuck! I could just kill him right now! _I glared at him as he tried with great difficulty not to look at me.

"It's a damn shame because I had a feeling we had this." Eames commented as he pointed over to the massive steal safe doors.

"We certainly did have it! If only it wasn't because of you and your pathetic issues!" I growled as I sprang up from Robert's side and launched myself at Cobb. My fingernails managed to scratch his temple. He didn't put up much of a fight but Eames trapped me in his arms before I could do any further damage. Ariadne placed herself in between us and tried to calm us down. I was far from being calm at the moment.

"I'm sorry Eloise." Cobb placed a hand over the wound I had caused him.

"No you're not! Spare me the bullshit Cobb!" I growled as Eames's arms tightened around me. "I am not the only one who has something to lose!" Rage took over as I struggled in Eames's arms.

Cobb's green eyes bore into my own. I had certainly plunged a knife into his core and I was not sorry for that. He had done the same exact thing to me. _'So why should I feel sorry?' _

Ariadne held her hands up. "Stop! Just stop! We can still do this."

"What do you mean?" Cobb turned his attention to Ariadne.

"We can still go in and save him. He can get his own kick down below." Ariadne explained as unwrapped myself from Eames and decided to sedate myself. There was absolutely no way I was going to let them even touch Robert.

Eames watched my every move." Eloise, what are you doing?" Eames asked as more of a warning than an actual question.

"What does it look like I am doing! I am going in and saving him myself!" I set my backpack on the floor and laid down to fall asleep.

"Eloise no. Let Cobb and Ariadne do it you could get lost!" Eames protested as he kneeled down beside me.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the IV cord on my wrist. "No! I am not following _his _rules anymore!" By the look in his eyes he gave up and decided to let me go. "I will be alright, trust me this time."

Eames sighed and reluctantly pressed the button.


	11. Battle for Reality

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I really must apologize for taking so long and yes I know the excuse is lame (believe me I think it is). Anyway it was because of what else? School and I am sure all of you can relate. Thanks to all who reviewed and who added this story to their alert list. This is the second to the final chapter and I will fill you in more on the next update. I have a surprise for my dear readers. Once Again, thank you for your patience and I already have the next chapter written. It is just in the editing stages, speaking of which, thanks to my beta moonstone.78 for helping me out! :) Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

My body was spit out onto land by the sea. I began to cough uncontrollably as I forced myself to stand up. The blue satin dress clung to my body as I made my way further into the city. Water dripped from my hair to the ground as I walked past many massive buildings.

'_How could someone live like this for such a long time?' _My mind was in wonder as I walked aimlessly throughout the crumbling city. _'Talk about going insane! I just got here and already I'm on the verge of going ballistic.' _I mentally scolded myself for not getting over the fact that this was what dreams, my use-to-be line of work ,were like. _'No, no, no! I am not going to go crazy!' _

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking I came across an aisle of different types of houses. None of them were similar in style and that meant it was most likely from their memories. I hugged myself as I came in front of an enormous glass building that had black outlining around the edges of it. It seemed to be much more stylish than the houses I had just seen. They must have been stuck in here for years for them to have all these details.

Just as I walked into the building, I saw an elongated staircase that seemed to never end. My legs began to run up the staircase, every so often skipping a few steps. Who knew if I was even going in the right direction but right now my only hope of finding Robert was to keep moving forward.

I came to an abrupt stop in front of an old rustic elevator. It was definitely aged and screaming for a good scrub down. Proceeding with caution I stepped in and pressed whichever button my finger instantly went for. With a sudden jolt, the elevator started to move downward as it passed various sceneries that I could barely make out, although a beach was briefly visible to me.

The rusted elevator made a loud 'clunk' noise and came to a sudden stop. I pushed aside the elevator gate as my eyes landed on a sunset illuminated hallway. Taking a breath, I slowly stepped out of the elevator and proceeded through the hallway. I could literally hear my heart pound against my chest as I was coming to the end of the hallway. The house seemed empty as if something was missing. It was a beautiful home but it certainly gave off a eerie feeling.

"Have you come looking for your mark?" A soft yet lethal voice arose from the dining room table. My eyes landed on the slender dark haired woman sitting in the chair fiddling with a kitchen knife.

My instincts told me to run but my feet were glued to the wooden floor. Of course she would know who I was. After all she was a part of Cobb's mind. "Yes and everything can go smoothly if you tell me where he is," I replied wearily as I watched her every graceful move. She was far more graceful than I.

"You shouldn't risk anything for anyone. I did and look where it got me." Mal looked at me with a warning glance.

'_What do I do to convince her?'_ I began to panic internally as she continued to stare at me and wait to see if I would make any sudden moves. "I agree with you completely but this man, my mark, is real and it is critical that he goes back to reality." My tone was on the deep end of pleading, however I didn't want to sound desperate. Maybe if I remained calm and collected she would just let him go.

She let out a laugh the echoed in my ears. Her chuckle was similar to wind chimes, delicate, yet unnerving. "This man goes back to reality, then what? Continues to acknowledge you as nothing to him?" Mal took two elegant strides toward me as I remained frozen by the hallway entrance. It felt as if I was super glued to the hardwood floor.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. "This isn't about me. I have to get him back."

"If this wasn't about you, then you wouldn't be here pleading to save him. You wouldn't have risked your sanity to save him." Mal said calmly. She walked around my frozen body as if she was examining me, I felt her pass the knife across my arm.

"He is my job." I was growing impatient now but I tried not to show it. My eyes opened just as she stood right in front of me.

Mal's dark curls bounced as she shook her head. "No don't deny it. This is killing you because I am finally opening your eyes. He doesn't care for you and I am sure he has not reciprocated your feelings for him."

As she was telling me this, which of most was true, my thoughts drifted back to those two encounters we had before and after his father died. Robert only kissed me on those particular times because he needed to feel something else to distract him from the pain. _'Well, he did even say it was a mistake!' _I reminded myself with of that small ,almost detached, conversation we had. Robert had established it as a mistake that would never happen again, all that while I felt as if a knife was plunged into my chest. _'Maybe Mal is right. I mean nothing to him.'_ A light sting, yet it hurt, pinched my body. It was the sting of slow, clear, realization.

However, despite my feelings at the current moment, I could not let it get the best of me. There was a job to be done and it was imperative that we succeeded.

"I am not allowed to have any type of relationship with my mark. All I want is for you to give him to me and I will leave you in peace," I promised as I slowly began to step forward into the dining area. Mal blocked my step and raised the kitchen knife to me neck.

"Do not promise anything you cannot keep. Every promise that has been made to me has been empty hollow words that never come true." Mal sneered as she pushed the knife deeper into the base of my neck. "And that is what your relationship with Fischer is, empty, hollow, something that will never come true. Why can you not see it?"

'_That's it! I am not going to put up with this anymore!' _I took hold of the her wrist and moved the knife far away from me. Mal's eyes seemed to fire up as we began to dance in struggle around the room. I completely realized that I underestimated her as she shoved me hard against the wall. My eyes squeezed shut as the pain surged through my head and back. "He even left you for that blond, what makes you think he will change? Fischer is simply false hope. Don't wither away because of him."

As much as I tried to block what she was saying, I couldn't help but realize it was true. _'No Eloise! Stop! Find Robert and get out!' _My conscience screamed at me as I was able to push Mal and duck before she launched a glass cup from the table. I looked up and saw a dark storm begin to roll in and something or someone tied and gagged outside. _'Robert!' _Relief washed over my body as I saw him lay limply on the porch but my gaze didn't last long as Mal launched herself at me with the knife pointing toward me.

She was now enraged by the dangerous look in her eyes. "Stop! This is not going to solve anything for you. What do you gain from keeping him here?" I cried out before she pushed me again. Sweat was now dripping down my forehead as I felt the blood pulse frantically through my veins.

Mal didn't answer me and I took this as an advantage to launch at her. I shifted my weight and managed to push her against the table. My guardian training kicked in rather late but nevertheless it kicked in. As her slender body landed on the table she was able to grab and handful of my hair and yanked me down with her. I gasped as the side of my waist made contact with the sharp corner.

"Just give up because you are simply wasting your time." Mal hissed as she held tightly onto her knife. Just before she lifted her arm to stab me, I kicked her hand away and she screamed in pain because my heel made a hard scratch on her palm.

I moved away from her as she continued to grasp her palm in pain. Before I reached the door to the porch, I noticed the sky kept getting thicker and darker. _'So close, so close.' _Motivating myself kept me sane enough to complete the task, even if now I agreed with her about Robert. It stung me to see him lying there helplessly and have no clue as to where he was or why he was there.

Brushing aside what Mal had said, I forced myself to stand up.

"No!" I felt a fistful grab a hold onto my hair and I was not able to stand. My voice betrayed my sense of calm and control as a scream escaped my lips.

"That's not him," Mal said as she pulled me from the window where Robert's body was.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean that's not him?"

"That is only his body. His mind is somewhere else."

Rage continued to build in my body because now she was lying to my face. "Do you really think I am going to believe you? I am not as naïve as you think I am." I growled as I attempted to push my body off the ground.

Mal seemed to shrug off my comment as she let me get up. I cautiously made my way to the porch to grab Robert, but just as I did, I had failed to notice another kitchen knife in her hand until she charged toward me and plunged it into my abdomen. The world went completely into black.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Eames, Ariadne finally returned from the deeper level and was able to successfully retrieve Fischer. He prepared the detonator as Fischer made his way over to the safe. This was officially coming to a close and Eames was feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins at an all time high. He glanced over at Eloise's sleeping form and looked at Ariadne as she made her way toward him.

'_El shouldn't be too far behind.' _Eames attempted to calm his sudden wave of worry.

"All we need is Fischer to see what is inside and we are home free," Ariadne said as her eyes were glued on Fischer as the monstrosity of a vault door opened up before him.

Eames slowly nodded as he made the final calculation on the small device in his hands. "Where is Eloise?"

"What?" Ariadne said in a distracted tone.

"Eloise, didn't you see her?" Eames looked at Ariadne with increased concern.

The petite young girl met his gaze in confusion. "No, I thought she was already back on this level." Ariadne's gaze moved over to Eloise's sleeping body, as she still lied unconsciously on the floor. "How could she not be back? She wasn't there at all when Cobb and I went in." Eames didn't even hear anything else Ariadne had to say as he shoved the detonator into her hands and went over to Eloise's body. "What are you doing?"

"I am going in after her. Watch Fischer and right after he is done give me a kick," Eames ordered as Ariadne began to move frantically about the room.

"Eames, this is too dangerous!" Ariadne protested.

"I have to save her." Eames shook his head as Ariadne gave him a suspicious look. "_We _cannot just leave her."

Ariadne simply nodded in understanding. It was true, they couldn't just leave Eloise behind. She was dragged into this by them and it would be inhumane to leave her to fend for herself when all that she had done was help them in every level. Because of Eloise, Fischer was now in that safe with the idea already engraved in his mind.

* * *

Cool night air burst through the double doors that led out to the balcony. I fluttered my eyes open to see the city night lights cascade into the French style bedroom. Surely enough, I was not quite sure where I was. Memories prior to my arrival here were a bit scattered, nevertheless I was fully aware that I failed to save Robert.

I slowly untangled the light blue colored sheet off my legs and to take in my setting.

The room was as large as a penthouse and it was complete with a sitting area, kitchen, bathroom, and grand bedroom. It reminded me of something straight out of one of my Pottery Barn magazines. The walls where cream colored and modern paintings hung from them to accent the color a bit more. Crystal vases of all shapes and sizes filled with gardenias and calla lilies embellished every table in the rooms. Everything was like the small apartment/penthouse was what I had wanted to live in. A modern French style apartment in the middle of the chaos of the city.

Yet, as I stepped out into the balcony, I had no idea what city it was. It was just a city and the lights felt so vibrant that it made me feel relaxed. That feeling was very welcome because I always loved the city life and the rush of it.

'_But you're here alone Eloise, completely alone.' _I sighed as I rubbed my bare arms in attempt to warm myself. My gazed pulled away from the lights to what I was wearing: simple beige chiffon dress. It was the same dress I wore when I went into get Robert.

After all I went through, I ended up like this. Completely still and alone: like I had been ever since my life took a turn for the worst. This was my reality and I had come to the conclusion that I would live this simple fact.

"Eloise!" My heart caught up in my throat as I heard my name echoed out to where I was standing. "Eloise!" Maybe I wasn't alone in this reality.

I turned to head back inside, but before I was able to fully step in, Eames was standing in the middle of the room with a relieved expression on his charming face.


	12. Waking Up in Realization

_**A/N: I have to say I am ashamed for making you guys wait so long, but I had trouble with this final chapter. I was searching long hard as to how to end this and I finally settled upon the ending I felt right about and something that would be open. Open to the possibility of the next story that my friend and I have been working vigoursly on for your entertaiment and our over active imgination. I hope you guys like it, I really do because I do not wish to disappoint. **_

_**With that said, enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

**_

We stood there in complete silence as a cool rush of wind swept into the room and sent a cold shiver down my spine. I felt as if I hadn't seen Eames in years and so seeing him standing in front of me sent a wave of comfort that completely replaced that cold shiver. He took a few steps closer to me while looking deeply into my eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked to break the silence that had taken over the room.

"Just making sure you're okay." Eames said quietly. I looked down at myself because I remembered this sudden heaviness, as if I was wet or something. "Is something wrong, Eloise?"

My eyes flicked up back toward him. "I don't know. I just had this crazy feeling that I was drenched or something…hmm." Gently pushing past him, I made my way over to the huge gold framed mirror in the hallway.

One thing was for sure, I wasn't drenched in anything at all. It must have seemed very vain of me to remain by the mirror and admire myself, but I did anyway. It was my long auburn hair cascading down my back as it complimented my emerald silk gown that wrapped around my curves perfectly that assured me of reality. My slightly sun kissed skin glistened with the bright lighting of the crystal chandelier above me. I closed my eyes as I felt a pair of strong arms envelop around my waist and I had no doubts that my world was the absolute truth.

* * *

Bright morning light shined into the room and it was bit irritating. I felt heaviness and as I looked down I saw the source, a chiseled arm was draped across my waist. My brown eyes glanced up at the sleeping man beside me and it instantly brought a smile to my lips. He seemed so peaceful and content, as if his demons suddenly disappeared. I had to admit, I felt the peace as well.

Carefully, I moved his arm back as delicately as I could. I held my breath the entire time because I didn't want to wake him.

Fortunately, I was able to remove his arm and managed to untangle one of my legs from the ivory sheets. A small breath escaped my lips because I was pretty sure my face was turning purple. Before my other leg could untangle itself, his arm took hold of my waist and pulled me back into bed.

"Now, where do you think you are going?" Eames whispered lovingly into my ear. My breath caught again as his lips pecked that sweet spot on my nape.

"If you have this in mind for the entire day, then I would like to get some nourishment in me for energy." I playfully pushed him away and got out of bed.

I felt his grey eyes follow me as I picked up the silk white robe from the floor. "In that case I would love some nourishment as well." He swiftly untangled himself from the sheets and followed me out into the kitchen.

"Well I didn't literally mean the entire day." I replied as we made my way into the kitchen and I started the coffee pot.

He smirked deviously. "Ah, my dear Eloise that is where you are mistaken because I did mean the entire day." Eames pushed me against the counter and a gasp escaped my lips with the force. One hand encircled my waist, while the other ran up and down my thigh. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him close and the excitement rushed through me as his desire was evident as he came nearer. "We can begin now actually."

My lips met his without another word and I almost went over the edge. Eames sensed this and pulled back. I was never quite certain, but something about him always drove me to the edge. I let out a small breath as he pressed his forehead to mine and just held me for a second.

"I'm okay." I whispered and kissed him once more to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" Eames asked as concern etched on his handsome face.

I simply nodded and looked down at the counter to collect myself. Without warning, I felt a sudden jab of pain in my abdomen and couldn't help but notice the kitchen knife glistening with a hint of red blood near me on the counter.

* * *

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I grasped his hand as we walked along the Parisian style streets.

Eames seemed very distracted as his attention was torn away from the paper he was glancing at. "What?"

"Don't play the naïve one, it doesn't go well with you." My laugh echoed through the streets and people stared as we crossed the road to the café located on the other side.

He shook his head and smiled. "You look lovely, is that dress new?" His eyes shifted from my face to my sundress that I was wearing.

"Thank you, yes I guess you could say it's new because I don't remember ever wearing it, and that was not what I meant." I replied as I took a seat and set the mint green napkin on my lap.

"Alright, then what exactly did you mean love?" He was genuinely confused and I had to admit I found that quite irritating. By now he should know what I meant. After all, I had surrendered myself to him completely.

"Never mind." I shook my head. Maybe he didn't feel that way.

"No, now you are upset with me. What is this something that I have to tell you?" Eames set the paper beside the teacup that was already being filled with coffee by a waitress. He waited for her to leave to take hold of my hand. His eyes seemed almost pleading as he looked at me.

Something within me sensed that he did feel a certain way about me and if I had to say it for him, then so be it. "You love me." It seemed as if something got caught in his throat as he coughed involuntarily. His gaze turned away from me for a moment as he seemed to gather his thoughts. "Eames?"

"Yes, Eloise?" Eames turned back to me and looked at me with a serious look in his grey stone eyes.

"Answer me. Do you love me?" I insisted.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Eloise, darling showing my emotions don't come out straight away, you know that."

I sighed in discouragement. "Yes I am aware of that, now." My voice was low and melancholy.

"Yet, that doesn't mean that I don't because I most certainly do." Eames reassured me by taking my hand into his and kissed it sweetly.

My discouragement was replaced by a sweet tug of happiness within me. Feeling truly content with that response, a small smile graced my lips as Eames resumed reading the paper he had picked up.

I looked away from Eames for a moment and looked across the street to admire the elegant architecture of the hotel in front of us. Just then, a black expensive sedan pulled up on the curb and a tall slender man stepped out with a briefcase and Blackberry in hand. For the slightest instant, my brown eyes met with his soul piercing blue ones.

* * *

The silver vintage locket shimmered in the light radiating off the windows as I walked into the room. I paid no mind to it as I headed straight for the closet to retrieve my shawl. Eames and I were going out for a bit of fresh air and the weather was a little cold outside.

Vaguely, I remembered that it resembled my totem. After I retrieved my shawl, I walked over to the vanity where the locket was and picked it up. My slender finger traced the oval shape of the locket. I felt the weight of it in the palm of my hands. It was indeed my totem.

"Eloise, are you ready?" Eames called from the foyer.

I yelled back in response. "Yes, I will be out in a minute." Setting my shawl on the small settee, I cupped the locket in both hands and clicked it with my thumb to open it.

Realization came to me in a sudden rush that I felt completely dizzy. The sense of heaviness was because I had been drenched in water, the painful sudden jab in my abdomen was because someone had plunged a kitchen knife into me, and that knife I had seen was covered with my blood. I dropped the locket and squeezed my eyes shut as images of a woman with dark hair was screaming at me that Robert Fischer didn't love me and she was the one who stabbed me. I let out a shrieking sob as the pain consumed me once again like fire and the horrid images of Robert's unconscious body lying on the ground clouded my mind.

Before I could finally surrender to the dark abyss that was calling me, I distinctly saw Robert's image, in the exact way I had seen him at the hotel across the street, appear inside the locket.

"You lied to me! How could you keep me here, believing this was all real?" I yelled as Eames tried to calm me down. He reached out to me, but I swiftly moved away from him. "I can't believe you! God knows what actually happened to Robert!"

Eames took a few steps toward me. "Ariadne was able to get him out, everything went according to plan."

"No it didn't because now we are trapped here and it is all thanks to you!" My body felt completely numb as I continued to scream out my anger and pain. The one thing I could not stand the most was the lie and betrayal for almost two years we had been trapped here, in my limbo.

"Eloise, please control yourself!" Eames raised his voice.

I pushed past him and headed straight toward the kitchen to grab a knife. Someway, somehow I needed to find a way out. This apartment wasn't real. This city wasn't real. In which case, this life with Eames wasn't real at all.

Eames was at my side in no time as I already had the knife in my hand, ready to plunge it into myself. His hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. "Let me go." I growled as I tried to pull away from him.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. The hurt in his eyes were far more painful than a stab. Yet, I couldn't stay here knowing very well this is all just a figment of my imagination. I would go completely mad and he would too.

"Why did you do it?" I asked as I glared at him.

Eames sighed and let go of my wrist. "I had a plan to come in and save you, but then I realized that it would be better to stay here because you would give our relationship a chance. You seemed so happy and I did not wish to ruin that." He stepped toward me and grasped my arms. "Eloise I did it because I want to be with you."

For the slightest instant, I almost gave in. 'He was willing to stay here because he wanted to be with me? It wasn't even sane for him to think like that.' I shook my head determinedly. "There are several reasons as to why I cannot be with you." I confessed.

"Like what?" His grey eyes were embedded into mine. Even though he wouldn't really show it, this was killing him. But I had to be truthful.

"This isn't a life I wish to lead. I am so sick of it and it would consist of us running from whatever will be coming after us. Our life would be of fake names, fake predicaments, and fake homes. Our life together would never be stable. Stability is something I have been wanting for a very long time." I said as I felt everything was pouring out of me. "I never truly attained what I wanted, and now I wish to at least have that."

Eames shook his head. "You are not grasping the fact that your life with Fischer will consist of secrecy and deception. You will always be hiding something from him."

"No. Robert is what I want and the past is the past. I'm done with this life. I don't want it." I wished he would understand. "You could never stop doing this. This is who you are and I know you would never see yourself working a tedious normal job and coming home to someone. It's not you Eames. And this life you gallivant in is not for me, it never was." I moved further away from Eames, trying hard not to look at him, and plunged the knife into my heart.

* * *

A small, yet painful, pounding began to beat in my head as I awoke to see the "Fasten Seatbelt" sign light on. That was it, everything that we had been through was all over. I would be liberated to move on with my life. To act as if nothing ever happened was the very last thing that was required of me. Rest assured that was going to be difficult thing to do because I had gone through much more than I had bargained for.

Finally, the plane landed safely and I felt that I could breathe again. Air rushed into my lungs as I unblocked my seatbelt and grabbed my belongings. I tried very hard not to meet anyone's gaze, not even Robert's as I feared him discovering everything.

'_How am I going to be able to get through the next few days with him? Maybe it would be better if I quit once the funeral is done with.' _My eyes couldn't help but avert to Robert as he gathered himself. His eyes were glued to his Blackberry as he checked his messages, completely oblivious to me and the others around him. Despite the fact that he seemed absorbed with work, he seemed genuinely melancholy. _'You can't just leave so abruptly! Besides, he is going to need someone in the next few days while he buries everything and deals with his father's people.' _

Dizziness over took my body as I discreetly took control of my weight by leaning slightly on the seat as we waited for the pilot to open the door. Aside from my sudden illness, one thing I was very certain of. I was finished with this life of dreams and the illegal aspect of it. My determination was the only thing that kept me from fainting in front of everyone.

"Eloise?" I slightly looked up to Robert and tried to hide any sign of distress on my face. His brow furrowed in concern. 'Damn it!'

"Are you alright?" Robert's hand pressed gently on top of my shoulder.

Slowly I regained my composure and looked up at him straight in the eyes. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. But I am okay." I gave him a small smile for reassurance.

His nod said 'alright' but it was more of 'I don't believe it.' "Well, I just need you to do one more thing for me and then you can leave for the day." His hand slipped off and went straight into his pocket. "When we get through immigration, can you call the lawyers and postpone the meeting to later this afternoon, please."

I swallowed hard and hoped that my voice wouldn't be weak. "Yes, but are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Uncle Peter will be meeting me there and it's better if you just take the rest of the day off to get settled. We will be staying here for a while." Robert said as he grabbed his briefcase and began to make his way around the seat.

"Very well." I simply said as I followed behind him. As I walked out I finally gazed upon everyone. Cobb gave me a nod of reassurance, Ariadne gave me a small smile and mouthed off "Good Bye," Arthur and Saito looked at me with less distrust than usual, but they were still weary, Yusuf discreetly waved good bye, and Eames made it a point to give my hand a gentle squeeze as his eyes said this wasn't good bye for him.

* * *

I splashed cold water on my face and let myself bask in the coolness of it. Normalcy was now something I would have to get used to and I genuinely embraced that thought. No more PASIV briefcases, projections, dream-like cities, extractions, and most importantly, no more inceptions. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I reached over and grabbed a towel from the rack.

I decided to stay at the hotel where Robert would remain. It was mainly because I didn't want to have to shuffle back and forth from my Grandmother's house. She, as expected, wasn't too fond of the idea but knew that I wouldn't budge. However, she expected me to drop by tomorrow night for dinner after the funeral. She also extended and the invitation to Robert.

After the car dropped me off, he left to meet with Browning and hadn't contacted me since. I didn't expect him to, but a small part of me wanted to know if he was okay. Quickly, I dried my face and placed the towel back on the rack. I stepped out into the room with a rush of exhaustion penetrate through my veins. Enjoying the small draft that was coming into my room, I went over and lied down on the bed. As expected, I felt relief once again as my eyes began to close.

A deep annoying vibration came from the dresser and I remained in bed hoping that it would stop. Thankfully it did and I relaxed once more. I really didn't want to talk nor face anyone at the moment. Yet, many thoughts continued to race through my head. Eames, he was the main occupant of my mind at the moment and my phone began to vibrate once more. In order to distract myself, I reluctantly stood and answered the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was a mixture of curiosity and a hint of annoyance.

"Eloise, can you meet me at the bar across the street from your hotel." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Dom let out a few breaths as he patiently waited for my response. "Eloise?"

I exhaled. "Is it really necessary? I thought that once we got off that plane, I was no longer needed."

"I know and I promise that's true. But I just wanted to talk to you, besides don't you want your payment?" Dom sounded very content with the ending of today and strangely, I was glad that he was.

"Of course, I will be right down."

"Good and don't forget to bring some sort of bag for the money." Dom replied.

"It's cash?" I thought it was going to be a check.

"Yeah, Saito thought it was better this way." Of course it would have been better this way. I hung up and got dressed to meet up one last time with Cobb.

A glass of gin and tonic was already sitting on top of the counter when I arrived. Cobb didn't turn around until I set my empty Chanel bag on the counter and took a seat on the stool next to him.

"Before we go our separate ways for good, I want to thank you for your help. It would have been a little more difficult to see this through without you." I was content that Cobb acknowledged my hard work and sacrifices. Yet, I shouldn't feel ungrateful because at the end of the day it was my job.

"Thank you." I simply replied as I took a sip from the glass. From the corner of my eye I could tell that he was expecting me to take notice at the 'elephant' in the room. "Listen, all is well and we were able to get out successfully."

"Yeah that was the same thing Eames told me." Cobb replied a little disappointed in my response. "What really happened down there? Most importantly what is going on with you two?"

I set my glass down and had a sudden rush of déjà vu. "How funny, we end right back where we started, however, in different locations." A small laugh escaped my lips as a form of procrastination. I really did not want to answer his question. Cobb's green eyes stared at me. He probably must have thought I was going crazy, but I was beyond that already.

"He said he loved you, didn't he?" Cobb could tell straight away matters of the heart because he went through the same situation.

"Yes and I didn't." I replied with an indifferent tone. There was no point for me to break down in front of anyone. I was fully aware that this might make me seem heartless but it was the truth. Eames, no matter how happy I must have been with him in that world, wasn't real. "Where is he?" I just had to ask.

Cobb smiled and took another sip before answering. "He isn't the type of guy to wallow."

My lips came into contact with the glass once more. "Of course he isn't."

"Not even one to stay, I think right after he boarded a plane and left the States." Cobb responded with a swig of his glass.

I glanced around the stylish LA bar and was surprised only to see a few people. After all it was a week day, so I shouldn't be that surprised. "Where are the others?" My eyes shifted back to Cobb who was paying the tab.

"They all went their separate ways. Eloise, I can't tell you much more information, since you are close to the mark."

"Nope, I completely understand." I put my hands up and shook my head.

Cobb nodded. "What matters is that in the end everybody got what they wanted."

"I guess you can say that." I bit my lower lip.

"Listen, you did well..." Cobb started to talk but I really was in no mood to no longer listen. This was the end of this life. It was a bit surreal that I was finally ending everything and that I was not going to look back. Still unknown to what my future plans were, I was glad to know that it would be stable and normal. "I hope you realize that." He finally ended.

"I do now and again thank you." I looked at him truthfully in the eyes. It was time to put the past in the past and move forward.

* * *

As the dark glossy cherry wood casket was being lowered into the ground, I could not help but feel hollow. Maurice Fisher had been my boss for two years and I had grown accustomed to him and everyone that surrounded him. Even his son had become a huge part of my life.

It may sound cliché but I cannot imagine my life without the last remaining Fischer man. I ended up creating an entire different life with them and it would be difficult to start all over again. All I wanted was stability and there was no way I was going to get that with Eames. Hell, I wasn't even sure I would get it with Robert.

I pushed my sunglasses back up and from the corner of my eye I watched Robert. He was standing right beside me with his hands at his sides and his ice blue eyes glued to the casket. The priest's words where a blur to both our ears and I knew Robert wanted to get out of here soon.

My totem was fastened around my neck and I was no longer ill at ease about wearing it because I now knew what was inside.

As I thought of this, I felt slight movement to my left and soon fingers interlocked with my own and squeezed my palm lightly. I glanced up and saw Robert looking at me in content. "Thank you." Robert whispered to me as his eyes said something else.

He was slowly discovering my true feelings for him and I was glad he was because that meant that my life could move forward in the direction I wanted it to.

My heart was pounding so fast that my ears couldn't hear anything anymore. Robert knew that I loved him, and as his crystal blue eyes melted I knew he felt the same way. It wasn't just his eyes, it was his touch and his insecure smile that proved to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was real. This was not just reality, it was life. From this point on, I was sure that my life was intertwined with his, and I felt as if I would burst.

Like the saying goes,_ 'You know your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.'_

It would seem I am never going to fall asleep.


End file.
